


質子

by Reve_13



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 36,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: 曾經富甲一方的劉國皇帝病重，太子焰燕掌權，卻因年紀尚輕而遭受周邊列國的輕視，尤其是北方羅剎國為甚。太子面對朝中內外的問題，只好將弟弟飛龍作為質子送往北方。古風AU，架空世界，沒有歷史考證，全是我胡扯的。
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Comments: 21
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

劉氏皇朝佔據南方大陸豐饒之地，先祖帝憑著農業及商貿，皇朝國運亨通，本是一片欣欣向榮之勢，卻不料當今主上卻在壯年發病臥床不起，朝中政務全權委託太子劉焰燕打理。鄰邦見劉國群龍無首，太子年輕難以服眾，自然虎視眈眈，尤以北方羅剎國為甚。

“混帳東西！”早朝過後，太子焰燕回到宮中，一把就將宮女準備的早點掃在地上，“他們就是看不起我！” 

“皇兄息怒。” 本來默默跟著焰燕身後的男子只好說了一句，再向發抖的宮女們打個眼色，讓她們趕緊收拾乾淨離開這裡。那是一眉清目秀的長髮男子，乍一看甚至有點女態。

“飛，你說。” 焰燕隨手指向一旁的座位示意讓他坐下，“哥哥有什麼能做到？我一個人能擋住北方的千軍萬馬嗎？將領在外都沒法做到的事情，怎麼能怪罪我一人？” 

“皇兄，國家大事，臣弟不便妄語。” 飛龍沒有入座，而是站在焰燕前微微低頭。

“得了吧，誰不知道外面的人都說你文才武略，比為兄的更適合當太子了。” 焰燕喝了一口茶，“別人未必清楚，但你自己心底明白，身上沒半滴劉氏的血，能當個王子已經是三生修來的福分了。” 

“是，臣弟明白自己的位置。” 飛龍垂首。

飛龍陪著焰燕說了幾句話，吃了早點，朝堂上又傳來快馬來的消息，焰燕就讓他先走了。他踏出焰燕的宮門，倒是沒回自己的王府，轉身前往探望臥病的父皇。父皇雖然久病，腦袋卻還是清楚的，細細叮囑了他幾句話就說自己乏了，飛龍也不便久留，只好打道回府。

邊界上與北方列國的烽煙不斷，天公不作而引起的暴雨連場，朝中上下都忙得焦頭爛額時，飛龍卻只能回府邸對著滿庭花草，只因皇兄猜忌，除了每天早朝外則不讓他掌控任何權力，他縱然滿腹經綸，也只好當他的閒置王子，寫寫書法、彈彈琴度日。

“二王子，太子爺這樣對待您實在不公。祖上的王公誰不是至少掌管一州一省的？” 

“這話你可別亂說，要是讓皇兄聽見了...”

飛龍的心中卻也是如此心思。他半夜在寢室悄悄畫下不少北方的戰陣，卻趕在晨光之前全數燒毀。夜半想起某些策略，卻又得苦思該如何傳達給皇兄而不招殺身之禍。自古男兒志在四方，他更是個才華洋溢之人，又怎麼甘心呆在府中以書畫度日？

然而再是不甘，飛龍卻也只能繼續下去。他下午畫了一副以自家庭院為材的風景畫，和府邸中的奴僕說了幾句話打發時間。沒想到，快到黃昏時卻聽見了大門傳來的銅鑼聲，小廝心急地跑來匯報說太子爺來了。飛龍眉頭一皺，叮囑府中下人先好好招待皇兄，自己就趕緊換下被墨汁濺污的衣服。

“皇兄怎麼來了？” 飛龍一身簡單青衣，一頭絲般長髮披肩。他在自己府中不喜束髮，一時情急還來不及綁起就前來迎接兄長了。

“來和你吃晚膳。” 焰燕撈起飛龍的頭髮放在鼻前一嗅，“竟比我王妃的更香了。” 

“皇兄你別說笑了，臣弟身為男兒身，哪能與王嫂子相比。” 飛龍暗自退下一步，帶著焰燕往自宅的飯桌上坐下。

“男兒身嗎...” 焰燕不以為然，嘴角勾起讓飛龍不寒而栗的笑容，“可惜父皇沒有女兒，不然就能以和親的方式與羅剎國交涉了。” 

“這...” 飛龍坐立不安，總覺得焰燕話中有話。

焰燕喝了一口羹只覺無味，知道弟弟素來喜歡清淡，今天自己是突然前來，想必這些原是準備給飛龍的，他雖有不滿但也就算了。

“我們飛龍自小就最聽哥哥的話了，對不對？哥哥也最疼愛你了。” 焰燕自顧自地說著，“這次和羅剎國的紛爭可是對劉國、對哥哥都很重要的事情，飛龍也不希望哥哥辦不好的，對不對？”

“臣弟自然希望一切順利。”

“可是啊，羅剎國的民風彪悍，軍馬都是最上等的，我們劉國向來重文，戰場上實在是處於下風。” 焰燕不合時宜地笑了笑，“古語有雲以史明鑑，哥哥就去看了一下老祖宗的做法，猜猜哥哥找到了什麼？”

“...” 飛龍心中莫名的不安，他深呼吸了一口穩了一下心神，“臣弟愚昧，還望皇兄賜教。”

“呵呵，那也不是很難的事情。” 焰燕坐直了身子，“質子。” 

飛龍再也壓不下心中的不安，渾身不斷顫抖，雙眼微帶怒氣地盯著哥哥。質子說得好聽，說白了不過就是個人質，對方心情好的還會以禮相待，萬一雙方交惡則隨時性命不保，人在異鄉，誰知道會遇上什麼？

“這可不是哥哥一個人的主意，羅剎國的使節今天送來的函件也是這樣提議。飛龍，身為劉國的王子給了你榮華富貴，在這時候，你可不能說你不願意為國犧牲吧？” 

見飛龍沉默不語，焰燕站了起來，把纖細的弟弟擁入懷中，“弟弟啊，他日皇兄站穩了腳必定把你接回來，到時讓你當王爺，你喜歡做什麼就做什麼，好不好？”

一切根本不容飛龍拒絕。

“臣弟...明白了。” 美人雙目低垂，接受了自己的命運。


	2. Chapter 2

“二王子飛龍將旅居羅剎國交流，學習他族之長處，弘揚我劉國之文化，明年春季起行。” 

翌日的朝堂上，焰燕就向群臣宣布此事，以交流學習包裝，明眼人都知道這是把二王子近乎流放了的技倆。太子爺妒才，二王子平日可是連私下見朝臣都不敢，看來連這樣太子還是擔心，乾脆把弟弟送到外邦去了。

朝堂上都說這次交流是個好事情，二王子的府上卻是愁容一片。飛龍說了不想跟去的人可以離開，甚至還多給幾個月月錢，讓他們在找到下一份差事之前有點依靠，但府中卻沒多少人想離開這個溫和的主子。然而誰不知道遠行的危險？更不用說這輩子可能都回不來熟悉的家鄉了。

“聽說羅剎國嚴寒，哥哥給你準備了點毛皮大衣。” 自從正式宣布之後，焰燕對飛龍的態度改變了不少，他裝出一副好兄長的模樣噓寒問暖的，還陸陸續續給飛龍送來不少東西。

“謝謝皇兄，臣弟也請來了老師學習羅剎國的語言。” 

飛龍看了幾眼焰燕送來的幾箱東西，除了厚重的裘皮，綾羅綢緞都送來了不少，只是不知道在那麼冷的國家用不用得上了。不知道用意如何，但焰燕還送了不少金銀珠寶、玉石首飾，飛龍也只好收了起來。

“皇兄，距離出發之期也不過數月了，臣弟這一去不知道什麼時候才能回來，故臣弟正在安排府中的雜事。” 飛龍的雙目有著藏不起的哀愁。他帶著焰燕穿過中庭，南方大陸氣候溫和，就是冬天也罕有雪景。廊上不時有抱著箱盒的奴僕走過，見了二人趕忙放下行禮。

“啊啊。” 焰燕隨意招了招手讓僕人繼續工作，“我今天來，只是想我們兄弟二人聚一聚。” 

“臣弟府中怕是沒什麼好東西招待皇兄。” 飛龍皺了皺眉，焰燕心裡也是清楚他平日茶飯都很清淡的。

“呵呵，我就知道你的口味，所以我帶酒來了。” 焰燕讓人幫他們溫了酒，甚至還好心為飛龍倒了一杯。“聽聞羅剎國嚴寒，不論男女都愛杯中之物，為兄的給你訓練訓練。” 

酒還過不了三巡，飛龍就覺得頭暈目眩了，他扶著椅子的扶手才不至暈倒在地上，焰燕一看就笑了，他讓來扶的小廝都退下，自己把弟弟攙扶起來，讓飛龍的手臂環過自己是肩，一手抱著美人的細腰。飛龍雖然不算是彪形大漢，但自小習武也練了不少肌肉，抱起來果然沒有外表那麼像女人嘛。

焰燕把飛龍半摟半拉的帶回了寢室，他這弟弟不喜歡宮中那些奢華的裝飾，家具擺設沒有多餘的雕飾，卻放了不少花花草草的，還熏了點香，不說還以為是哪家小姐的閨房。

焰燕看著喝了酒後臉紅紅、眼神迷糊的弟弟，把他放在那刺了花的綢緞被窩中，那頭比絲綢更順滑的頭髮散在枕上，還有那張比太子妃更為動人的臉！自小這弟弟就長得像姑娘家，劉國的民風可是男女不忌的，自他懂性以來對沒血緣關係的弟弟也不是沒有遐想過。焰燕用拇指蹭了蹭飛龍的唇，美人似乎已經昏了過去。他把飛龍抱在懷中，隨手拿起桌上的花梨木梳，為那頭烏絲一根一根梳理好，挽上，再從自己送來的那些首飾挑了幾件，插上珠釵綁成了髻。

大概是扯到了頭髮，美人半睡半醒的睜開了眼，赫然發現自己竟在兄長的懷中。他猛然推開了焰燕，瞥了一眼桌上鏡子上的自己，氣得他話都說不出來。

“呵呵，你看你多漂亮？你這個樣子過去，羅剎國說不定還以為我們送去一個公主呢。” 

“你！” 

“語氣尊重一點，飛。” 焰燕面帶笑意地說著，“哥哥給你送點姑娘家的衣服好不好？”

“你不要太過分了！” 飛龍一手把珠釵拆下，長髮馬上就披散在後。焰燕雖未登基，但誰都知道他可算是半個皇帝了，飛龍實在奈何不了他，萬一被他安了個弒君的罪名，死的可不止他一個，還有府中上下無辜的奴僕！

焰燕的笑容從沒消失，他就知道飛龍對他可做不了什麼，連這次把他送去北方都只能乖乖聽話。看著優秀的弟弟只能默默遵從命令的模樣，就與站在王座之前看著文武百官跪拜的感覺一樣，極有滿足感。他坐在飛龍的床沿翹起雙腿，看著美人還沒完全酒醒，死死抓緊桌沿就怕自己倒下去的樣子，嘴角不禁繼續上揚。

“你別忘了，你過去羅剎國是為了維持兩國之間的安定。聽說他們那邊有個和你年紀差不多大的王子，從他那邊打好關係應該不難吧？” 焰燕帶著不懷好意的笑容，加重了的“打好關係” 四字的語氣。 

“...臣弟明白自己的任務。” 飛龍決定裝作沒有聽懂他話中的深意。

“明白就好。過兩天東洋的使節回到達京城，你會講東洋話，就由你來款待好了，算是你出門前最後一個工作吧。” 

“是。”


	3. Chapter 3

羅剎國的寒風刺骨，也都阻礙不了王子的興致。外面再冷，裡面只要火爐點上，美人的衣香鬢影，還不火熱起來？

“米海爾。” 年歲已達中年但仍然腰骨挺直的男人走進侄子的寢宮，撲鼻而來的香水味讓他眉頭一皺，“劉國那邊傳來了消息，他們的二王子春天就會啟程，春季的路大概一兩個月就能到了吧。我們這邊也不能失禮，得好好迎接他。” 

“啊？” 本來還在沉醉在美人鄉的米海爾抬起頭來，“尤里王叔，我沒聽錯吧？王子？要議和，怎麼說也是送個公主給我吧？聽說東方美人髮如絲，肌如雪，我還期待了一下呢。”

“劉國沒有公主，這麼基本的情報你應該知道吧。” 礙於氣候，羅剎國的婦女一般都穿得嚴嚴實實，侄子房間內的卻是輕紗薄衣，尤里一時不知道眼睛該放在什麼地方，只好裝得一臉嚴肅。侄子這玩世不恭的態度讓他實在不安，他想了一下使節傳回來的情報，拼命回想有沒有能引起侄子興趣的。“...聽說二王子是個美人，使節好像有帶他的畫像回來。” 

“...你怎麼不早說！” 

米海爾召來了使節，果然呈上了飛龍王子的畫像，那是他們怕有人頂替冒認王子而做的準備。畫像上的果然是個美人，長髮披肩，睫毛纖長，紅唇微啟，要不是那眼神如鷹，米海爾大概會以為那還真是個公主了。使節卻是豎起三指，對天發誓這畫像上的比不上真人的半分美麗。

“我羅剎國的兵馬擅長冬季行軍，你說，要是我親自過去把王子接回來，是不是夠莊重了？” 米海爾勾起嘴角壞笑。

\-----

東洋國度與劉國雖然相隔了一個海，但因航運發達，倒也沒阻礙兩國之間的貿易往來，與烽煙不斷的北方相比，每年互派使節你送點茶葉絲綢，我送點紙扇屏風的，兩國倒是相處得不錯。

為了招待東洋使節，飛龍總算是有了正式的公事可以忙了，聽說這次派來的不是往年來的人，為了不失面子他就更花心思了。

那天一大早，飛龍就坐著馬車到關外迎接。劉國以白蛇為尊，他一身專屬王公貴族的蛇紋長衫，束起長髮，腳踏繡上吉祥圖案的革履，冒著清晨的寒風等待關口開門的時辰。東洋的使節乘船到達劉國沿海的城鎮再轉馬車到達京城，氣候雖不至白雪皚皚，但畢竟也是冬天，風餐露宿的想必勞累十分。

沒想到，來的使節看起來卻是精神抖擻。

“我乃東洋國的使節，名喚麻見隆一。” 他一口不算標準但無礙溝通的劉國國語，向飛龍行了個簡禮。麻見身材高大，比飛龍高上了半個頭有多，一身東洋風格的服裝，華美但不張揚。

“我是劉國二王子，劉飛龍。” 飛龍回了個簡禮，“路上辛苦了，我為你準備了休息的飯菜客棧，這邊請。” 

飯席中雖不至交談甚歡，但麻見禮節周到，談吐之間不卑不亢，完全不像是經驗尚淺的使節，飛龍對他也有了幾分好感。飛龍雖然打算以茶代酒，但礙於禮儀還是得喝了幾杯。

“說起來，這次我代表東洋國，其實是想和你們談幾個貿易上的事。” 麻見看沒有閒雜人，就試著和飛龍談起正事，沒想到飛龍卻搖搖頭。

“政事請與我皇兄親自談吧，這不是我能下決定的事情。” 

“哦？” 麻見帶著一抹笑意，“聽說二王子才華橫溢，沒想到原來只是個幫哥哥跑腿的？”

“...” 原本溫和的眼神溢出了怒氣，飛龍瞇起眼睛，“這不是你能說話的事情。” 

這幾句下來，兩人都沒了喝酒談天的興致了，互相裝模作樣地行了個禮就不歡而散。飛龍怒氣衝衝的回到了王子府，沒交代什麼就跑回自己寢室大被蓋過頭，打算乾脆睡覺算了。

可他沒想到太子爺又過來了。原本兄弟相見，穿著睡袍也不算什麼，但飛龍想起前幾天焰燕對他近乎不軌的舉動，為免節外生枝，還是先披好了外衣，綁上了頭髮。

“皇兄怎麼來了？” 

“來看看你事情辦得怎麼樣了。” 焰燕毫不客氣地走進飛龍的寢室。

“我明天就會入宮向您匯報的，皇兄您不需要特地前來。” 飛龍給焰燕泡了杯茶，“我就只是和他吃了頓飯，安排好客棧罷了。” 他想了一下，覺得還是由他來說會比較好，“他...提及了貿易的事情，我說了一切由您定奪。” 

“嗯，好孩子。” 焰燕笑著說，手卻不安分地握著飛龍的手，“去了羅剎國後哥哥會想你的，對了，要不我們像小時候那樣一起睡覺吧？”

“...” 飛龍把手縮了回去，一臉嚴肅，“皇兄，請不要開這種玩笑。” 。

“哈哈哈，不逗你了。明天來我宮中好好禀報，知道了嗎？”


	4. Chapter 4

雖言談不歡，但畢竟還是得招待好使節的，飛龍只好硬擠出笑容，繼續陪着麻見出入皇宮。

宮中御花園的一隅，相對和暖的劉國還是有不少花朵盛開。麻見站在亭子圍欄旁邊，欣賞著園中的梅花，飛龍則泡了一壺茶，放了些小點心。

“貿易的事情我和你皇兄談了。”

“是嗎…” 

“二王子怎麼看起來悶悶不樂？” 

“不，您多慮了。” 飛龍微笑著說，一邊倒了一杯茶。麻見坐了下來把茶一飲而盡。

“這兩個月相處下來，二王子果然是個有才華的人，沒想到竟然只能在府中閑著，不然就是陪使節吃吃喝喝的。” 麻見略帶深意地說，“如果二王子有那個意思……”

“……！？” 飛龍手一抖，差點把茶壺都掃在地上。他深深吸了一口氣，環看了四周確定無人才壓抑著顫抖的聲音低聲回話，“你這句話，我當作沒聽過。”

麻見沒有回話，只是站了起來，繼續倚在欄杆觀賞梅花，飛龍則是裝得若無其事地繼續泡茶。忽然，麻見走到飛龍的背後，彎下腰在美人耳邊低語，“難道你就沒有野心嗎？” 

“你瘋了嗎！這句話萬一傳到我皇兄耳邊……” 飛龍再仔細察看了四周，拼命把聲音壓低。

“你不敢把我供出來吧？你的皇兄在你什麼野心都沒有時已經如此提防了，要是他知道有人有什麼念頭，你的地位……” 麻見直起了腰，看著庭園微微一笑，“梅花雖好，但難免孤芳自賞了。懂得你價值的人有很多。”

麻見的話是對的。自己安分守己時焰燕已經如此猜忌了，被他知道有人慫恿自己圖謀不軌，就是他再無辜，肯定也是個殺身之禍。

“麻見先生，我勸你說話小心。” 飛龍行了個簡禮轉身離開，二十多年的明哲保身讓他清楚明白不能繼續待在這裡了。

卻不料，臂上的一個拉扯，硬是讓他被拉了回去，撞進了男人的懷抱。

還有雙唇。

飛龍大驚失色，用力推開了那失禮的人麻見沒料到外表柔弱的他力氣如此的大，一時沒留神竟被推撞在涼亭的柱子上了。飛龍退後了幾步，手背擦了擦唇後方才稍微冷靜下來。“你……！”

“我國尊崇櫻花，象徵生命短暫而燦爛。二王子請好好考慮我的話。” 麻見微笑著說，右手若有若無地摸著自己的唇，“當春暖花開時，未知在下還有機會和二王子賞櫻嗎？”

“沒有。” 

麻見和飛龍驚訝地回頭，連接涼亭的迴廊上的，正正就是最不能聽到他們對話的人。焰燕一臉怒火地大步往前，把什麼禮儀都拋諸腦後了。他一手扯著飛龍的手臂，把弟弟拉回來護在身後。

“麻見先生，貿易之事談好了就該回國覆命，不該耽誤在無聊事上吧？” 

“太子爺說得沒錯。” 麻見對焰燕行了個簡禮，眼神卻是死死盯著後方的飛龍，“回國後，在下只怕會夜夜思念佳人。” 

焰燕皺著眉，交互看了一眼那面帶微笑的東洋人和微微發抖的弟弟，沒多說半句話就轉身回宮。飛龍見狀，也只好緊緊跟上兄長的腳步，他打算去焰燕的宮中試探一下他究竟聽到了多少，必要時，大概還得把責任推在麻見身上了。

“無意苦爭春，一任群芳妒。零落成泥碾作塵，只有香如故。” 麻見獨自一人留在涼亭賞梅，嘴邊帶著笑意，“是寧作塵，還是會蛻變成龍呢？ 

－－－－

焰燕的寢宮可是如他本人一樣張揚，樑柱雕上了吐着信的蛇，家具擺設無一不是當代第一工匠為他打造的，他坐在紫檀榻上，臉色鐵青，宮女連茶都不敢奉。飛龍從宮女手上接過茶，讓下人都退下了，才把那普洱茶放在旁邊的香几上。

“皇兄…” 

“你和他做過什麼了。” 

飛龍心中一驚，不知道焰燕從哪裡開始就在迴廊彎角了，他裝得若無其事的微微一笑，“皇兄，臣弟不明白。”

“我看得很清楚，大庭廣眾之下都能那個樣子了，私下做什麼了都不出奇吧！” 焰燕用力錘了一下香几，茶杯被震得差點掉下。

聽見這話，飛龍倒是放下了心。

“皇兄，臣弟沒有和他…做過任何事情！臣弟自知春天來臨的時候就要離開了，不可能現在節外生枝。” 

“呵呵，誰知道？難保你不會為了不去羅剎國，勾引別的男人讓他帶你走？” 焰燕笑得扭曲，“聽說東洋國不像我們，男女之事倒是分得仔細，不過也無妨吧？你長得就像個姑娘家，燈一吹，大被蓋過頭，都一樣吧。” 

“……你！” 飛龍忍了下來，“臣弟和他清清白白。去羅剎國對我們劉國有莫大好處，父皇對我的養育之恩，我必定會以此報答！皇兄，我行裝已經打理得七七八八，就待北方的雪停了。”

“羅剎國的使節下周前就會到達京城，他負責護送你，別給我出什麼差池！”


	5. Chapter 5

儘管也是冬天，劉國的氣溫比嚴寒的羅剎國還是和暖不少。米海爾騎著白馬，隨手就把那厚重的絲絨連帽披肩脫下扔給隨從，露出那淡金色的曲髮和身上那用金銀絲線繡滿了圖案的王子服。

異國的長相，在進入劉國後往京城的一路上惹來了不少好奇的目光，但更多的卻是害怕，也怪不得那些百姓，羅剎國和劉國的戰火連綿不斷，雖然現在暫時停戰，怕也是人之常情。

“根本沒看到東方美人嘛，都是中老年人，我的守備範圍沒那麼大啊。” 米海爾在中途休息的村莊轉了一圈，又回來了他們紮的營裡。

“有也躲起來了吧。” 尤利沒好氣地說，“這兒的村長說，往南直走，騎馬的話兩天就能到京城了。”

“趕緊趕緊，一路上的百姓都說二王子美貌連女人都比不上，好想看看啊！” 

“你啊…到時可別失禮了。” 尤利嘆了一口氣，“普通百姓怎麼可能看過王子的長相，什麼美貌都肯定是道聽途說的吧，說不定只是個普通的男兒，甚至是個濃眉大眼的彪形大漢。” 

“……！你別破壞我心中的夢！” 

“夢什麼夢，人家王子是送過來當質子的，又不是讓你娶回去當妃子。” 尤利忍不住說了一句，“我國佳麗那麼多，你只看了一眼畫像就非得千里迢迢過來看美人，成何體統！”

－－－－－

隨著冬季快將結束，飛龍的府中沒了平日整潔的模樣，大大小小的箱子堆在中庭的園中，府中管事的抱著帳簿清點了一遍又一遍，生怕遺留了什麼。

“二王子，太子爺賞的這些珠釵首飾……”

“帶上吧，到時送給王妃之類的，禮多人不怪。” 飛龍笑著回話，“我看這些夏衣大概就不必帶著了，那邊的夏天就如我們的深秋，多做些冬衣吧。還有，我想把幾套書都拿去，算是路上解悶。” 

飛龍隨意交代了幾句，又回到了自己的寢室。在涼亭被焰燕撞破了之後，他就盡可能的沒再進宮去了，然而麻見和他說的話卻總是纏繞在腦海中。

大概是因為他說破了自己從不敢說出口的不甘吧。

雄才大略、滿腹經綸又如何？武術高強、以一敵百又如何？功高蓋主，注定只能碌碌無為。在羅剎國維持兩國安定，說不定就是他的天命了吧。

聽說羅剎國人紅鬚綠眼，身長九尺，體態壯碩，天性灑脫，不知道能不能相處得來呢…

庭中的花開了。

－－－－－

迎春節是劉國最重要的節日，家家戶戶不論貧富，無一不在家門貼上吉祥的圖案，準備應節的小點。百姓穿上新衣，姑娘頭上戴上花朵，孩童腳踏母親新造的鞋履在街上嬉鬧，富有人家開庫派米，與庶民同樂。

王子府也一樣按照傳統向百姓送出新米，只是今年排隊的人們比往年的多了不少，大家都聽說了王子遠行的事，受過恩惠的趕來踐行，好奇的則來看看傳說中美貌蓋世的二王子真面目。飛龍一身新造的蛇紋長衣，把及腰的長髮用繩結綁成馬尾，笑著和前來的百姓打招呼。

“二王子多多保重！” 

“王子殿下，那邊天氣冷，多穿點！” 

忽然街角傳來一陣馬蹄聲，飛龍轉頭一看，只見十數匹白馬奔騰而至，後方跟著十輛異國風情的馬車，最前方的騎士披著天藍色的天鵝絨披風，昂首挺胸的，好不神氣。轉眼間隊伍就已經往皇宮方向離開了，飛龍心中一沉，大概，那就是羅剎國的使節了吧。

時候到了嗎。

“時辰差不多了，我該去和父皇和皇兄拜年了。管家，這邊就麻煩你了，備車。”

－－－－－

皇宮與民間一樣為迎春節做好了準備，今年還加上羅剎國的使節來臨和東洋國的使節送行，宮中上下更是裝飾得更使勁了。

飛龍先往父皇的宮中露個臉，大概是節日喜慶，父親的臉色比平日紅潤不少。老人輕輕撫摸著飛龍的臉頰，滿是憐愛地說，“孩子，委屈了你。”

“父皇，這是兒臣該做的事。” 飛龍一想，沒多久後就要離開家鄉，這一別，說不定…“兒臣只捨不得離開父皇。”

父子寒暄了一回，太子來召傳喚飛龍去殿中，飛龍再看了父親一眼，才依依不捨地動身。

焰燕早就在殿中等候，他一身和飛龍相似的蛇紋長衫，只是飛龍用的是銀線，焰燕的是金線，俐落的短髮梳到一旁，眼角的美人痣讓他看起來多了一分冷漠。焰燕一見飛龍踏進殿中，不待弟弟行禮，就拉着他入座，一副兄友弟恭的模樣。

“弟弟，這身新衣真不錯。”

“皇兄過譽了，皇兄的金蛇才是好看。”

“依我看……” 焰燕靠在飛龍耳邊低語，在懷中取出他早就準備好的花飾，不由分說的插在飛龍馬尾繩結的部分，“就差點珠釵。”

“你！” 飛龍想把它拔走，但在下人面前又不能下皇兄的臉，只能怒，不敢言。他伸手摸了摸那首飾，似乎是用玉雕成的一朵小花。

“呵呵，現在多好看。放心，不是太像姑娘家的飾物，更像是男子的玉佩吧。” 焰燕退後一步，仔細察看了一下，“好看，真的好看。”

“……” 飛龍別過臉去，坐在堂中左方的座位。焰燕也不覺無趣，回到他正中央的位置安坐。

此時一陣鳴鼓聲響，代表有客人將至，堂中二人抬頭一看，原來是麻見到了。他一身東洋傳統單衣，按劉國迎春節的傳統特地挑了紅色為底色的，衣上無繡花圖案，取而代之的是以彩墨染出的雲霧的模樣。麻見對焰燕行了個禮，再對飛龍微微鞠躬，不待焰燕的指示就坐在右方的上位。

“二王子的頭飾真不錯。” 麻見一邊喝著宮女奉上的茶，一邊輕笑著說，“美人就該配美玉。” 

“……麻見先生的服裝也很獨特。” 飛龍隨便扯了一句算是回禮，他從不喜歡對自己外貌的讚賞，現在更不願意多為焰燕強加上的打扮作評論。

他們本來就說不上多好的關係，加上涼亭一事，焰燕心中有些芥蒂，只望趕緊把這東洋使節趕走罷了。堂上三人隨便東拉西扯的說了些話，什麼春天來了，園中百花盛放了，門面說話，根本無人在意。正當飛龍百無聊賴，快把御花園的花都說了一遍時，堂外又傳來擊鼓的聲音。

帶頭進來的是一年輕男子，身穿天藍色的披風，底下的是繡滿異國圖案的淡金色綢服，飛龍認出來是剛剛最前頭的騎士。他微微一笑，環視了堂中各人後，目光停留在飛龍的臉上，那藍色的眼睛像是驚訝，又像是看到尋覓已久的人一般，良久才移開視線，對著焰燕輕輕點頭致意。

“我是羅剎國的王子，米海爾·阿爾巴托夫。” 他用蹩腳的劉國國語說了一句，他帶來的譯官趕緊上前為王子翻譯。

眾人無不驚訝。本來劉國就是戰力薄弱才落得把王子送去當質子的局面，以換來雙方停火的協議，在劉國有求於人之時，羅剎國願意派來使節護送飛龍已經算是以禮相待了，誰都沒有聽說來的竟然是對方的王子。

焰燕皺著眉仔細回想，確實，那身淡金的服裝是羅剎國王公貴族專用的顏色，披風上扣著的也是王室徽章。焰燕向身旁侍官示意，麻見亦站了起來把右方上位讓出之時，王子卻是大步走向堂中左方飛龍的座位之前。

飛龍還在思考是否該站起來向對方王子行禮，行的是簡禮還是大禮時，米海爾卻已經先一步牽起了飛龍的右手。

金髮的王子殿下微微彎腰，在那纖纖玉手上落下一吻。

“你好，我的公主。”


	6. Chapter 6

堂中人人瞠目結舌，連焰燕和跟隨在後的尤利都一時反應不過來。

下一秒，飛龍已經一個巴掌甩了過去。

清脆利落，啪的一聲，讓眾人清醒過來。

米海爾的左手仍然緊緊抓住飛龍的手，右手則擋住了飛龍下一個巴掌，臉頰還帶著被打紅了的痕跡。焰燕和尤利一個箭步走了過去，合著侍官們各自把自家人拉開。

麻見饒有興致地看著，他站在一旁以紙扇遮住藏不住笑意的嘴巴。

“抱歉，是我們王子失禮了。” 尤利拉開了米海爾，向焰燕和飛龍微微點頭，“殿下，別忘了文化差異。”

“……抱歉，是我弟弟反應太大。” 畢竟是有求於人，焰燕也只好忍氣吞聲。“飛龍，向王子賠不是。”

“……” 飛龍一瞥正在旁邊偷笑的麻見更是氣上心頭來，那天要不是在涼亭被他的話震驚到，早也該賞他一巴掌了，雖然自己不是姑娘家，但劉國可不流行這種肌膚之親。飛龍咬牙切齒地瞪了米海爾一眼，想了想日後生活也得看他的頭，只好忍了這道氣，低下了頭，“是我不對，請殿下恕罪。”

“不必在意，是我失禮了，我的公主。” 米海爾揉了揉火辣辣的臉，笑意卻是半分不減。

“我的公主？” 飛龍不可置信地重覆了一遍， “моя принцесса？”

“…啊，是我說錯了。” 米海爾微微一笑，“王子殿下。” 

既然互有不對，雙方都決定裝作什麼事都沒發生。麻見讓出了右方最尊貴的位置給米海爾，搬去次一等的座位，雖然同為外國來的客人，王子和使節的身份始終有別。飛龍默默坐在左方，趁著米海爾和焰燕說著些客套話時，悄悄觀察了一下這個無禮的王子。

傳聞說羅剎國人紅鬍綠眼、高大粗獷，這王子卻是金髮碧眼的，倒是長得端正。

米海爾和焰燕談了幾個雙方貿易的事，飛龍也不怎麼在意，反正他從來也不管事，以後更不能管了。

羅剎國的一行人才剛剛抵達京城，風塵僕僕的，焰燕見他們臉有疲意，決定提早開宴。太子帶著眾人往大殿入席，米海爾婉拒了上席的位置，堅持坐在飛龍的身邊。飛龍看自己剛見面就把人給打了，似乎該在出發前和好一下以後才不至太難看，也就挪開一點，讓米海爾和自己坐同一桌了。

侍女們緩緩走進，在桌上擺滿了各式節日美食、劉國佳餚，樂師奏起舞曲，舞女們在大殿中央翩翩起舞。平日米海爾最喜歡就是看舞蹈了，今天卻是完全提不起興趣，眼睛只顧盯著身邊的美人。

“這－菜－好。” 米海爾拿起筷子戳了戳盤子上的肉，用他蹩腳的劉國國語說著。“這－怎麼－用？”

飛龍看了他一眼，嘆了一口氣，就幫米海爾把菜夾進他碗中。仔細想想，說不定他到了羅剎國以後也有許多不認識的事物。“這樣子拿…” 

“噢。” 米海爾試了一下還是不利索，最後還是把肉戳起來吃。“你，呃，你－名字－是？”

“……飛－龍。” 

“飛－龍。” 米海爾跟著念了一遍，眼前的美人點了點頭表示讚許，“我是米－海－爾。” 

“米海爾殿下。” 飛龍看他說得那麼辛苦，就轉用羅剎語說著，“我…稍微學了一下你們的語言，說得還不是很好。” 

“哇！太好了！我還擔心得召譯官來才能和你聊天呢。” 米海爾高興得瞇起了眼睛，笑得像是個大小孩似的，“難得的緣分，我們好好相處咯？”

“……抱歉，打了你一巴掌。” 飛龍帶點心虛地道歉，米海爾白皙的皮膚上紅印特別明顯。他這麼失禮，米海爾當場砍了他也說得過去，這樣說起來，這人還挺心胸廣闊的。

他們用著不怎麼熟練的語言有一句沒一句的說著話，說不通的就用動作比劃，竟也能溝通起來。酒過三巡，樂師奏起終曲，晚宴總算是結束了。飛龍看著喝了好幾杯烈酒連面都不紅的米海爾，心中暗暗有點佩服他的酒量。這個王子一開始雖然失禮了，大概只是文化的差異吧。飛龍暗自記下在出發前得召使節仔細問清楚異邦習俗，免得出外丟人了。

在一輪行禮後，羅剎國的一行人就出了宮，往焰燕安排的迎賓府邸休息。府邸以劉國傳統工藝裝飾著每個角落，還特意安排熟悉羅剎國風俗習慣的使節負責管事。米海爾馬上在宅院轉了一圈，十分滿意焰燕的安排。

“今天你的表現太草率了。” 尤利讓隨從們把行李安置好後，皺著眉對侄子訓話，“被打了一巴掌算你活該。”

“美人的巴掌好疼啊。” 米海爾輕笑，順便吩咐小廝給他上點藥，“不過，美人真的很美。”

“哦？” 尤利挑起眉，“說起來，你還沒決定該如何處置他。回國之後他住哪裡？吃穿用度該用何等？”

“自然是按王妃等級了，只是別和他說，我怕他又賞我一個耳光。”


	7. Chapter 7

對於侄子這種明顯是討打的行為，尤利也已經見怪不怪了。米海爾每天不是花天酒地，就是和朋友在民間亂竄，要不是他在正經事上還是正經處理，而且表現還優秀得不像話，這王子早就被他這個王叔扔出家門了。尤利回想上一次米海爾不見了時，他還是在市場正在賣豬的王子找回來，這麼說起來，追求別人家的美人王子好像還比較符合他身份。

“我那是體驗民間疾苦！對了，我們會在這裡停留兩週對吧。” 米海爾皺著眉說，“召廚子來，讓他們兩週內把飛龍愛吃的劉國菜式都學會，羅剎國沒有的調味品全部都採購好。”

“……” 尤利按了按開始疼起來的頭，“知道了。你可別再那麼失禮了，來日方長。”

“他那輕飄飄的衣服看起來不夠暖欸，找侍女來幫他趕緊縫一件大衣吧。我想看他穿暗紅色的，和我的天藍披風肯定很配。” 

“……是是是。”

－－－－－

另一邊的飛龍回到了自己的府邸，雖然早已做好心理準備，但親眼看見羅剎國的使節，他才有要走了的真實感。看著府中管事的、侍女、小廝，甚至連廚子都是愁容滿臉的，飛龍也只好保持微笑安慰他們。

“兩週後我就起行了，你們趁早把月錢都結算好吧，這些年來辛苦你們了。” 

管事的都快是古稀之年，實在折騰不起這麼遠的旅程了，雖然心中不捨得這脾性溫和的主子，也只能揮淚道別。幾個年輕的小廝和侍女卻是堅持跟著飛龍走，畢竟萬一辭退了這兒，下個主子是太子爺那種脾氣的，難保隔天就丟了命。

“周管事，陳嬤嬤，她們幾個快到適婚年齡的侍女婚事就拜託你們操心了，這裡有百兩銀，我們王子府出來的可不能吝惜地辦事，餘下的你們分一分，算是我的一點心意。”

“殿下還操心別人的婚事呢！要是您已經成了親，太子爺也不至於把你送去這麼遠的地方……”

“這可未必。” 飛龍苦笑著，他自少年時就知道焰燕不可能留自己在身邊，萬一成了親，也只是苦了妻兒罷了。“呵呵，說不定在羅剎國我能找到娘子呢。”

－－－－－

隔天飛龍又收到焰燕的傳召，怕他又不知道會弄出什麼，唯有把他強加上去的玉釵也乖乖戴上。他仔細看了一下，果然是上等好玉，透着微紅的玉雕成了一朵含苞待放的牡丹，形態雅致，只是劉國的男子大多當成玉佩戴在腰間，焰燕卻弄成釵子要他如女子般裝飾頭髮罷了。

焰燕如平日一般在自己寢宮翹着二郎腿喝著茶，飛龍一來就馬上讓其他人退下了。他一見弟弟戴著自己送的釵子就樂了，拉着飛龍一起坐在榻上。

“惟有牡丹真國色，花開時節動京城。飛，你戴得真的好看。” 焰燕輕輕撫摸那頭柔順的長髮，“呵呵，你也是厲害，那個王子馬上就被你迷得神魂顛倒了。”

“皇兄，你別開這種玩笑了。” 飛龍皺眉說，“今天傳我來，未知所為何事？” 

“沒什麼，只是想看看你罷了，出發之前每天過來陪我吧。”

日復一日，飛龍早上忙著準備最後的行裝，中午之前就入宮陪着早朝結束的焰燕，偶然焰燕忙的時候就去父皇宮中待著，直到一起用過晚膳，焰燕才放他回家。

一週過後，麻見的車隊起行的那天，雖然千萬個不願意，飛龍還是跟著送行。麻見一行人數不多，卻是帶著幾十輛車的各種貨物離開。那東洋男人先對焰燕行了個禮，無視了來看熱鬧的米海爾，就拉着飛龍到一旁開始凋零的梅花樹下。

“你可別再……” 飛龍退後了一步。

“哈，給我豹子膽我都不敢在你皇兄面前親你了。” 麻見笑著說，“我也不想腫著臉回國。”

“……今天一別，大概後會無期了。” 

“這可未必，我可是使節，難保哪天就會在羅剎國再與你相遇。” 麻見帶有深意地凝視著美人雙目，“我說的話你可還記得？”

“不可能。” 飛龍皺起眉，又不敢太張揚，生怕焰燕看出什麼端倪。

麻見勾起嘴角，“我是指，我會夜夜思念佳人。” 

“你！” 

飛龍氣惱地別過頭去，回到了哥哥的身邊。麻見也不覺無趣，往眾人再行一禮就登上馬車，卻不忘撩起車窗簾子，對飛龍微微一笑。

車子越行越遠，待出了城門，裡頭服侍的小廝終於鼓起勇氣，“麻見先生明明無意動情，又為何……？”

“對付一個聰明人，先讓他心亂如麻方為上策。”

－－－－－

春風吹落了梅花，縱使萬般不捨，總得踏上旅程。飛龍穿上了珍愛的蛇紋長衫，先向父皇拜別，再向兄長行禮。

米海爾如來的時候一樣披上了天藍的披風，在眾人面帶愁緒的時候仍笑意盈盈。他們帶來的白馬也是精神奕奕，十輛異國馬車堆滿了劉國的特產和寶物。飛龍自己的行李只帶了一車，大多都是衣服和書本，還有父皇小時候送他的一台古琴。他也沒帶多少人，小廝侍女各兩人，騎著黑馬的護衛也只帶了兩個，甚至不如一般富有人家出行時的規模。

“皇兄，父皇就拜託您照顧了。”

“嗯，去吧。” 焰燕輕輕掃開落在美人臉上的碎髮，滿臉憐愛，“花心愁欲斷，春色豈知心。”

飛龍登上了馬車，騎著白馬的金髮王子笑著與焰燕等人最後道別，就帶頭往城門出發了。美人頭靠著馬車的窗邊，卻不敢往外看，只知道城中市集熙來攘往的聲音漸漸遠去，熟悉的地方再也回不去了。


	8. Chapter 8

過了京城城門，沿着往北方的路走了一個多個時辰，快到未時一行人才到達第一條村莊。米海爾決定先在這裡停留半個時辰，吃點東西再繼續行程。

第一次出遠門的那位王子殿下雖然坐着鋪滿了軟墊子的馬車，但這麼下來都滿身酸痛了，現在正好可以下車鬆一下筋骨。他那黑騎的護衛見飛龍開了門，就趕緊下馬攙扶著他。

“謝謝你，葉。” 飛龍微微一笑，站在地上隨意拉了一下筋。

“這是屬下的份內事。” 葉見飛龍已經站穩，就收回了攙扶的手，默默待在飛龍兩步之內的位置。

也下了馬的米海爾遠遠看著就覺得不是滋味，他三步拼作兩步走到飛龍身邊。誰知道飛龍一見了他就收起了笑容，板着臉向他彎腰行禮。米海爾一怔，一時不知道該像平日般說一句“免禮”還是該馬上扶起美人。

“呃，飛龍？你不用這樣啦。” 米海爾最後扶著飛龍的手臂把他拉起來。

“禮不可缺。” 飛龍一臉認真地說，“我是代表劉國而來，不能讓人覺得我劉國不識禮儀。”

“對我不需要！” 米海爾焦急地回答，他可不想二人之間多出一份隔膜。他搔了搔頭，“飛龍，你會騎馬嗎？待會我們邊騎馬邊聊天好嗎？” 

“……？”

“嗯？” 見飛龍沒有回答，米海爾趕緊換成劉國國語，“你－馬？” 他一時想不起怎麼說，就踏開一步半蹲，凌空做出騎馬的動作，“我們，馬？”

“……噗。” 飛龍被他逗趣的動作逗笑了，“您說慢點我就能聽懂。我會騎馬。”

“嘿嘿，笑笑多好看啊。” 米海爾笑得瞇起了眼睛，“你不笑，村民都以為我強搶民女了。” 飛龍一聽就皺起了眉，那位自知失言的王子又趕緊改口，“說錯了說錯了，呃，不知道啦！反正你多笑笑嘛。”

就這樣兩個人早上趕路時一邊騎著馬聊天，要是騎累了就坐上馬車繼續聊，甚至晚上露宿在野外時飛龍都被他拉着看星星，被這麼大塊的貼身膏藥纏著，飛龍不止一時忘了離鄉別井的傷感，羅剎語還突飛猛進了。那麼遠的路程，有這個毫無架子的王子陪着，倒也不是太辛苦，米海爾雖然不至於無微不至，但也算是細心了，一路上吃喝休息都沒有虧待他，甚至按不習慣旅行的飛龍的狀況，調整行進的速度。

進入羅剎國的邊境沒多遠，飛龍就發現與劉國初春不一樣，這裡仍然還在晚冬。飛龍讓小廝翻出他準備好的冬衣換上，但騎在馬上破風而行卻始終覺得有點冷。米海爾見狀，就把讓侍女趕工縫製的暗紅天鵝絨披風蓋在飛龍身上。

“我本來打算到了之後才送你的。” 米海爾笑著說，“你披上，進去馬車裡面吧。我們有帶手爐，我讓人找給你。”

“謝謝您。” 

米海爾說車上人多暖和，所以也登上了飛龍坐的馬車，甚至把自己的披風蓋在飛龍的膝上。他沿路給飛龍講了不少羅剎國各地區的獨特風俗，雖然美人也就只聽懂了六七分，但總算是有個初步印象。

這又是一條普通的農村，據尤利說這裡是到達首都之前最後一條村子了，飛龍心中一半是期待，想知道羅剎國到底長什麼樣，另一半卻是失落，旅程即將結束，以後大概也是待在某個地方虛度光陰。不過想起來，和留在焰燕身邊時也沒什麼分別。

飛龍已經習慣了每到一個新地方，米海爾就會拉着他到處瞎逛。嚴寒的羅剎國冬天種不出什麼東西，農田都是光禿禿的舖滿了雪，但百姓已經為春天在做準備。飛龍看到三兩人在維修農具、打掃積雪的，對他這個長在和暖地區的人來說倒是新事物。

“再過兩三天左右我們就到了。” 晚上，米海爾和飛龍坐在爐火堆旁邊，一邊烤着肉一邊說。“我已經把你的事情安排妥當。”

“是嗎……” 飛龍隨意回了一句。

“嗯？你不問問是什麼樣的安排嗎？”

“我又沒有選擇的餘地。” 飛龍歪了歪頭，他可不是來遊山玩水，也不是什麼正式使節，說白了就是個人質，就算米海爾把他扔進牢房裡他也不能說甚麼。

“什麼嘛……” 米海爾嘟囔了幾句，再伸手把飛龍披風上的帽子戴好。這麼些日子以來，飛龍對身體接觸的接受度提升了不少，一開始米海爾還怕被再賞一耳光而提心吊膽的，現在都已經能放膽幫美人整理一下頭髮外衣了。

再走了兩三天，一行人終於到達了羅剎國的首都。飛龍坐在馬車裡，卻是好奇地從車窗張望。這裏的樣子和他自小居住的城市實在太不一樣了，屋頂是拱起來，外牆都是色彩繽紛的，和他想像中的白色王國完全不一樣。站在城門，飛龍遠遠都能看見位於城市中央的城堡，那大概就是羅剎國的中心了吧。

然而，馬車跟著策騎在最前頭的米海爾卻是走向了城市的東方，停在了一座有著寬廣花園的大宅。整個莊園佔地大概上千畝，雖然被雪覆蓋著，但春天時外面肯定是一大片青蔥的草地。大宅有三層高，正正方方的。米海爾帶他走進玄關，高兩層的柱子上雕滿了華麗的裝飾，廊上掛着不少畫像，與劉國完全不一樣的家具和裝飾吸引了飛龍的注意。

“歡迎來到我家。” 米海爾笑著說，“以後這裡也是你的家了！”

“啊？” 飛龍眨眨眼，這可是超出他想像的待遇，“你……不是住在城堡裡嗎？”

“啊？” 米海爾一愣，突然意識到飛龍說的城堡是什麼，“哦，你說那個啊。住城堡裡多壓抑啊，我就搬出來了，要工作才會回去。”

米海爾喚來僕人幫忙搬行李，他就帶著飛龍走到大宅的西翼二樓，沿着掛滿了人物畫像的走廊走到最後，米海爾打開那雙扇門，裡面是個大臥室，一張有簾子的雙人床放在正中間，還有不少厚重華麗的櫃子和桌椅之類的。飛龍走到窗前一看，這房間面對著大花園，春天的時候景色一定很優美。

“喜歡嗎？” 米海爾笑著說，“整個西翼都是你的了。你帶來的人住在這邊的僕人樓層，我還安排了一些女僕來幫你的忙，你休息一下，待會我帶你到處轉轉。” 

“……謝謝您。”


	9. Chapter 9

飛龍讓帶來的侍女幫他把床上的被鋪換成他習慣的綢緞，兩個小廝則忙著幫他把帶來的衣服和書本都放在櫃子裏，幾個金髮的女僕進來在壁爐生火，飛龍沒多猶豫就隨手拿了幾顆小寶石賞給她們。最了解一個府邸的人從來都不是主人，而是在視線以外默默工作的傭人，這個道理想必羅剎國也是一樣。

忙活了一下午，飛龍坐了一會兒，米海爾又跑了過來說是晚飯準備好了。飛龍看了一眼窗外，天色早就黑透了，之前在旅途上就發現這邊的天黑得早，看天色估計時間的時候還不是很習慣。

米海爾坐在主人家的位置，飛龍卻猶豫的站著，在劉國時哪邊是上座，哪邊是下座他分得很清楚，旅途中則是沒那麽多繁瑣的禮儀，大家圍著火堆席地而坐，到了如此正式的羅剎國飯桌，飛龍倒是不知道該坐哪裡了。米海爾見狀，就拉着他坐在自己旁邊。“你的位置在這裡。” 

“這…我記得該是女伴的位置。您的王妃呢？”

“我還沒有結婚。” 米海爾笑著回答，“沒關係，你坐我旁邊，方便聊天。”

“……” 雖然還是有點猶豫，但主人家都這樣說了，飛龍也只好落座。

米海爾準備的飯菜是劉國菜，雖然食材有點出入，但飛龍還是能嚐到家鄉的味道，他怕美人不會用刀叉，還特地從劉國買了筷子等餐具。

飛龍眼睛卻是紅紅的，不知道是睹物思人了，還是被米海爾的關懷所感動。金髮王子嚇了一跳，他一直小心翼翼的，就是怕美人傷心，沒想到為他準備家鄉的事物竟然會有反效果。

“你不喜歡？人來，都給我撤了！” 

“不！” 飛龍趕緊叫停了準備收走飯菜的男僕，“我、我很喜歡。”

“嗯？喜歡嗎？” 

“喜歡。” 飛龍點點頭，“只是我沒想過您會……這樣對我。”

米海爾只是笑了笑，沒有回答。這麼一個大美人，擁有平常人想都不敢想的身份地位，又是個聰明絕頂的人，明明放在什麼地方都是天之驕子，卻總是忐忑不安的樣子，好像從沒人對他好似的，米海爾看著也覺得心疼。

“我…我該去拜見羅剎國王嗎？” 飛龍小心翼翼地問道。

“嗯？他們啊…在和你們停戰了之後，他們就跑去遊山玩水了…” 米海爾揉揉太陽穴，“現在名義上是我在代理工作國王工作，不過其實也沒什麼好做的。”

隔天的早飯過後，米海爾就回到城堡工作了，雖然他總是看起來到處亂晃的樣子，但份內事還是得做好的，他不在的這幾個月事情都是相國負責處理，今天他就坐着聽匯報，再處理一下必須由他決定的事情。

“所以…現在人家的王子住在你家裡了？” 相國波利斯目瞪口呆地聽米海爾說他在劉國的事情，“你這是演的那一出啊。”

“那誰不是總讓我趕緊成家立室嗎？” 米海爾翻了個白眼。

“這…” 波利斯嘆一口氣，“你是笨蛋嗎？在劉國時就直接提親帶回來不就行了？他們那太子那麼沒用，肯定不敢拒絕羅剎國的要求啊。”

“你是笨蛋嗎？這不就是強搶民女了嗎？啊呸，才不是女的。” 米海爾沒好氣地回答，“我出發時沒想那麼多，只是聽尤利說是美人就跑去了，誰知道原來是個尤物！不止是外表，還有內在！嘖嘖我看你也不會懂的了，沒事就退朝吧，我要回家陪美人了。”

“想溜？” 波利斯一把將米海爾拉回來，順便把一大堆該看的奏請丟給他，“聽說劉國以前有個不務正業的大昏君，我看你家美人也不會喜歡你這樣吧？給我留下來工作！”

“嗚……”

米海爾發現門外守衛深嚴，就算是他也很難溜走，加上波利斯的話也有道理，一個那麼認真的人肯定不喜歡他做事隨便的，他就乾脆住在城堡鼓起勁來工作了。尤利一看差點沒感動流淚，本來以為這侄子帶了美人回來肯定是每天酒池肉林的了，沒想到竟然乖乖待在城堡閱讀文書。

這樣一待竟然已經是五天，米海爾終於把積下的事情全數處理好。他一看天色，都快到晚飯的時候了。他沒等隨從，跳上白馬就往家裡出發。

他以為飛龍這幾天會忙著佈置西翼符合自己的需要，或是會在附近逛逛熟悉環境，沒想到管家卻告訴他飛龍一步都沒出房門，只是讓侍女按時送食物進去。

米海爾皺著眉，敲響了飛龍的房門。

“是誰？” 

“是我。”

飛龍親自打開了門，他穿了一身綢緞睡袍，頭髮沒有束起，臉帶驚訝。他讓米海爾進來，一起坐在壁爐前的躺椅上。躺椅旁邊放了一個小茶几，飛龍看來一直在看書和喝茶。

“呃，管家跟我說你沒出門，我擔心你有什麼事情…”

“……你不在家，我覺得我不應該亂走。” 飛龍微笑，“放心，我很習慣了。在劉國時，我怕皇兄會亂想，平日我都是待在府中的。”

“我沒有打算把你關起來。” 米海爾一臉認真，就差拉起飛龍的手了，“你在這裡不用怕任何事。”

“……” 飛龍眨眨眼，“我可以隨便逛你家？”

“現在這裡也是你家。”

“我可以出去城裡？”

“可以。”

“可是我不會開馬車。”


	10. Chapter 10

問准了大宅主人，飛龍第二天也不跟他客氣了，在早飯後就拉着葉在宅子中到處亂竄。大宅和他住慣了的府邸設計實在太不一樣，以前住的王子府是三進院落，但他既無妻也無兒，東西廂房都沒人居住，後罩房也只有零星幾個侍女，加上他素來喜歡清靜，這麼大的府邸倒是有點冷清。米海爾的大宅則是三層設計，一樓是日常活動的地方，書房、飯廳，還有看起來像是會客的地方，二樓則是寢室，據葉所說，三樓是僕人的居住場所，以暗門後的樓梯上落。

飛龍帶著葉走到室外，高興地發現雪開始融了，不久之後春暖花開，肯定很好看。葉早就和這邊的男僕打好了關係，也已經四處察看了，最後反而是他帶著飛龍在花園散步，走着走着就到了馬槽。

“葉，你的這匹黑馬叫什麼名字？” 飛龍摸了一下馬匹柔滑的毛髮，突然有了興致。

“呃，屬下沒有幫牠取名。” 葉搔了搔頭回答道，“殿下要為牠取個名字嗎？”

“嗯…” 飛龍細心想了一下，好好的一匹戰馬，怎麼樣都得取個英明神武的名字，但葉卻是帶著一般武者沒有的溫文爾雅。“…墨香。”

“墨香，好。” 葉拿了兩根胡蘿蔔，“殿下要餵墨香吃東西嗎？”

“嗯。” 飛龍笑著拿過來。他帶來的這麼多人裡面，侍女和他男女有別，小廝年紀又太輕，就數葉最能說上話，“沒有你的話，我連國語都快忘了。”

“謝殿下厚愛。” 葉微微一笑，又拿了兩根蘿蔔。“屬下雖然沒法和您吟詩作對，但說說話總是可以的。等天氣暖和一點，這邊的僕人和我說城外有個湖，風景怡人，聽說還有蓮花。到時屬下再陪您泛舟湖上。”

“哎？我也想去。” 

飛龍和葉同時轉身，看見的是米海爾騎著白馬來到馬槽。他一身騎服，比之前看見的王子服俐落得多，米海爾輕易地下了馬，把他那匹雪白的馬鎖好，就走到飛龍身邊。米海爾彎了彎腰，牽起美人的右手，卻不敢如初次見面那樣吻下去了，只是把那玉手輕輕舉至鼻尖就放開。明白這是羅剎國禮儀的飛龍也不再那麼大反應，只是每次都全身僵硬，不知道該如何是好。

“殿下。” 美人微微點頭。

“殿下。” 米海爾笑著回應。“大家都是王子，只有我們時就別在意這些禮節了，叫我米海爾就好，飛龍。”

“……米海爾。” 

見美人終於不再拘謹，米海爾也是鬆了一口氣。飛龍一臉好奇地看著他的白馬，米海爾於是就讓他摸了摸馬匹的脖子。“她叫柳博芙，最喜歡吃蘿蔔。” 

“柳博芙…” 飛龍跟著念了一遍，“愛？”

“嗯。” 

飛龍歪了歪頭，他們劉國人可不習慣隨便把這種情感掛在嘴邊，就是兩情相悅，也大多以暗示的方法表現，大概這是羅剎國的風俗不同吧。

“等暖和一點，我陪你去湖邊玩，好不好？”

“殿、不，米海爾，社稷為重。” 飛龍一臉認真地回答，“我…沒有工作做，但您有。”

“羅剎國還不至於我出去玩幾天就出事。” 

－－－－－－

春風終於吹拂至這冰冷的土地，飛龍窗前的花園開滿了美艷的紅玫瑰，米海爾採了最好看的一朵裝飾在美人的房內，但總覺得房間主人比花更好看。後來天氣暖和了，王子殿下就帶著美人去城外的湖畔乘著小船遊玩，米海爾看到飛龍的笑容，就覺得划船划到肩膀疼都值得了。然後秋天到了，金黃的落葉舖滿了地，兩人結伴騎著馬在森林穿梭嬉戲，好不自在。

來了快大半年了，飛龍每個月都用著不習慣的羽毛筆洋洋灑灑寫了好幾張羊皮紙，再拜託米海爾幫忙送回去劉國，但總是等不到回音。焰燕本來答應他每季送他喜歡的茶葉過來，卻是從來都沒有收到，不過也罷，飛龍自小也知道不能依靠這兄長。

米海爾見他待在家裡很悶就幫他找了個差事，顧忌到他的身份尷尬，他一個王子總不能在別的國家謀一官半職的，飛龍原來是想拒絕的，但米海爾很細心地為他找了負責管理藏書及古物的差事，那是個與朝政無直接關係的位置，加上飛龍本來也是喜歡書本古董的，於是就答應了下來。

這麼一來，平日兩人早早出門各自工作，晚上回來共享晚餐，偶然陪着米海爾參加酒會，閑時又一起遊山玩水的，加上米海爾對他真的一點都不吝惜，吃喝使用的一點都不少，府邸上下也是對他客客氣氣的，日子倒是過得比在王子府時更舒暢了。

但再怎麼樣，始終還是有點鄉愁。

“米海爾，今天還是沒收到我皇兄的信嗎？” 

“沒有。” 米海爾在懷中取出一封信，“今天倒是有一封來自東洋國的，寄了去城堡。”

飛龍睜大了眼睛，東洋國內他能說是認識的就只有麻見隆一，但即便是他，他們也不是互通書信的關係。飛龍接過了信，想了一下覺得無妨，就在米海爾眼前撕開信封讀起來。

這一看卻是讓飛龍打從心底的惡寒起來。信上的詩句歌頌了對美人的思念，最後還加上一句“別忘了我的話”。飛龍二話不說把信紙撕掉，順便丟去旁邊蠟燭的火上讓它灰飛煙滅。

“嗯？” 米海爾壞笑著說，“該不會是情信吧？”

“怎麼可能，不知道哪裡的妄夫寫來的混話罷了。” 

別忘了我的話。

美人清楚明白那可不是指麻見開玩笑般的愛語。

那是……

逆謀。


	11. Chapter 11

冬天又再到來。初到達的時候已經是晚冬，飛龍卻已經冷得披上了厚重的披風，這次卻是體驗實實在在的嚴寒，還好米海爾已經準備了一大堆皮草貂裘，屋內壁爐柴火不斷，加上女僕給他泡了不少讓身體暖和的茶，大致而言還不是太辛苦。

整整一年，焰燕卻是沒有回他半封家書，就算再不在意，難免也有點失望。米海爾見他悶悶不樂的，就把朝堂之上劉國的消息都告訴飛龍，只是兩國相距太遠，加上現在冰雪交加的阻礙了信使的往來，到米海爾手上的已經是一兩個月前的消息了。

“飛龍！”

某個黃昏，米海爾下了馬後，連帶着雪的外袍都沒有脫下就直奔大宅內的書房。果然如他所料，飛龍就窩在壁爐前自己一個人看書。

“怎麼那麼急？” 飛龍看了他一眼就站了起來，“先把披風脫掉，著涼了怎麼辦？”

“你坐下，冷靜聽我說。” 米海爾抓住飛龍的雙臂讓他坐好，察覺到不對勁的美人皺了眉。

“什麼事？” 

“我收到消息，你父皇病危了。” 米海爾握住飛龍的手，小心翼翼地說道，“因為下雪所以消息來得慢，那已經是一個半月前的事…”

飛龍連話都說不出來，只是睜大的眼睛已經快要掉出淚來。他出門前父親就已經臥病在床，一個半月前已經病危，那麼現在……

“我、我想回去。” 飛龍著急地說，卻又馬上閉上了嘴，“不，對不起，我知道我的身份，怎麼可以回去…”

“你別急。” 米海爾安慰地拍了拍飛龍的背，又握緊了美人發抖的雙手，“大概下周就會停雪了，到時候我陪你回去，我們輕裝騎馬，很快就回去了。”

一夜無眠。

然後雪停了，風也停了。

米海爾和飛龍帶著幾個護衛，比起上次浩浩蕩蕩的場景，這次只有一輛馬車就出發前往劉國。美人心急如焚，想快馬加鞭，但米海爾冷靜地阻止了他，累壞了馬匹就沒法走了。

輕裝上路的速度快很多，走了才兩週就已經到了邊境地區。米海爾決定在關口的小鎮客棧休息一個晚上再趕路。

沒想到，晨光還沒等到，大半夜迎來一隻雪鴿，那是城堡送來的信。米海爾讓飛鴿站在自己手臂上，然後把綁在鴿子腿上的信解下來一看，心馬上就沉了下去。他快步走向飛龍的寢室，敲了一下門。

“飛龍，你的父皇已經……”

“……！” 

美人跌坐地上，泣不成聲。

那個晚上，米海爾摟住了不斷發抖的飛龍整整一夜，然後在美人終於累極睡過去了時，悄悄在他額上落下一吻。

門外的侍衛捏緊了拳。

－－－－－－

米海爾上次到訪劉國首都時正值迎春節，百姓皆用紅紙裝飾，喜慶的炮竹聲、孩童歡笑聲，好不熱鬧。這次來到，卻是家家戶戶以黑白兩色貼在家門，放眼一看，百姓穿的也不是黑就是白，大家都沒有半點笑容。象徵喪事的鐘聲響起，偶然還能看到偷偷擦淚的人，看來先皇頗受人愛戴。米海爾怕飛龍觸景傷情，就讓他坐在馬車裡面了。

宮門深鎖，白布成了垂簾，燈籠都糊上了白紙。米海爾把飛龍送到了皇宮門前，扶穩了美人。

“我不便陪你進去。” 米海爾為他整理了一下換成黑白二色的衣冠，“我投宿在那家叫悠茗軒的客棧，不要焦急，多久我都等你。”

不待宮中侍官通傳，飛龍就走到了皇帝居住的寢宮，他肯定焰燕早就搬進了殿中而不是仍待在太子府內。果然，身穿黑底白蛇繡紋的焰燕正在大廳板壁前的太師椅上坐著看奏摺。他一聽見開門聲就抬起頭，見是飛龍，倒是一臉喜出望外。

“飛龍！什麼時候回來的？” 焰燕馬上站了起來，拉着飛龍的手，“哥哥可想你了。”

“皇兄，父皇他－”

“不是皇兄，是主上。” 焰燕笑著說，“去了羅剎國一年，禮儀都忘了？” 

飛龍愣了一下，馬上對著焰燕行了對帝王的大禮。“參見主上。”

“嗯。” 焰燕沒有讓他起來，他俯視著跪在地上的弟弟，心裡的是莫名的滿足感。才華出眾又如何？還不是得俯首稱臣？

“主上…父皇他－”

“先皇陛下。” 焰燕更正了他的稱呼，“先皇已經安葬在皇陵了，儀式也已經完成。” 

飛龍的眼淚又滑了下來。沒想到那天出門時的一別，竟是天人永隔了，自己遠在北方雪國，連落葬的儀式都參加不到。

焰燕卻是一臉無所謂，看滿足了美人跪拜的姿態，他就把飛龍拉了起來，手指勾起飛龍的下巴仔細端詳，“那麼快就一年了，哥哥每天都在想你。”

他以為和飛龍分開了之後，對弟弟那點心思就會漸漸忘記。沒想到，這份思念卻是更強烈了。

“對了，哥哥答應了讓你當王爺。我想想看該給你什麼封號……”


	12. Chapter 12

“尋常慣用的封號可配不上我們飛龍。” 焰燕喃喃自語地說著，不顧飛龍掙扎，死死地抓緊了他的雙臂，“恭、文、禮這三字雖好，果然還是不夠。”

“主上，臣弟不要稱號，請您放開我吧。” 飛龍察覺到不對勁，試著離開他的哥哥，誰知焰燕卻是抱住了他的腰。

“哥哥送你的牡丹釵子還在嗎？唯有牡丹最傾城，但傾城姬這種名字也太不吉利了。” 焰燕俯首靠在美人香肩，幾乎吻了下去，“飛龍，當我的皇后吧。”

“你瘋了嗎？！” 

飛龍用力推開了焰燕，自小他們一起習武時，雖然飛龍的身形總是瘦弱一點，但切磋起來力氣卻也不輸焰燕，他的兄長曾經懷疑弟弟已經是留了手，這樣看來，果然如此。

焰燕反手抓住了飛龍的手腕，然後把美人扯進自己懷中。“我們又沒血緣關係。” 他一手抱住了飛龍的腰，另一隻手卻是伸進了衣領之內，“我得檢查一下那北方蠻族有沒有對你做什麼…”

“住手！” 飛龍不敢大聲呼救，只怕守在門外的侍衛或是宮人闖進來，看到他們如此不守倫常的畫面。焰燕放肆地觸碰著那無人見過的雪白肌膚，飛龍只能拼命躲開，可惜只是徒勞。

“哥哥答應你只寵你一個。當我的皇后，總比在北方那種荒蕪之地呆一輩子好吧？”

焰燕的手繼續滑下，碰到了那未曾有人到訪的地方，飛龍終於忍不住，揮手打了他一耳光。那高傲的兄長那裡忍得住這氣？二人在地上扭打起來，拳頭腳踢，還沒多久，聽見裡面騷動的侍衛就跑了進來，大驚失色地分開了他們。

“呵。” 焰燕擦了一下嘴角的血，“膽敢襲擊君王，飛龍，你也是厲害。”

“我……！” 飛龍咬著牙，一邊整理自己身上亂了的衣衫。

“給我去父皇的皇陵前跪著，直到你答應我為止。” 焰燕壞笑著說，“來人，把他押去皇陵。”

－－－－－－

米海爾帶著隨行的護衛到了投宿的客棧這次他臨時前來，劉國沒有準備為他使館，飛龍的王子府也早已關了起來。悠茗軒是京城裡最大最豪華的店，上次他也沒少來吃酒遊玩，只是和城裡其他地方一樣，這家客棧再也沒有了車水馬龍的繁華景象，只有零星幾個公子哥兒在默默吃飯。

他訂了兩間最大的房間給自己和飛龍，護衛們則是住進了次等的客房。米海爾半步都沒離開客棧，生怕出門時飛龍就回來了，他苦笑著想，除了小時候調皮被王叔關禁閉時，他一個這麼愛玩的人，這輩子大概還是第一次主動足不出戶了。

他等了一天、兩天，都沒等到飛龍回來。米海爾以為大概是劉國的喪葬文化複雜吧，聽說光是葬禮就得辦幾天，更何況那是帝王？

他有想過飛龍會不會是遇上了危險了，卻又馬上笑著搖搖頭，一個王子、不，已經是王爺了，在自己國家的宮中能遇上什麼危險？想起飛龍每個月都寫下幾頁長的家書寄回去，他們兩兄弟的感情大概也不差。說不定是在搞什麼封王的儀式耽誤了時間吧，更何況自己答應了飛龍，多久也等他。

春雷劃破了天，暴雨洗刷了地。


	13. Chapter 13

飛龍揮開了侍衛的手，自己一步一步地走去了皇陵，甚至還向他們借了梳子把亂了的頭冠整理好，再把拍了拍衣擺，絲毫不失貴族的身份，在父皇的陵前挺直了腰跪了下去。

一個時辰、兩個時辰，這樣跪在石地上就算是多麼強壯的大漢都受不了，飛龍卻是咬著牙，腰干挺直。太陽曬得他皮膚生疼，日落後的風卻是冷得刺骨，跪了一天一夜，一口水都沒喝，膝蓋已經疼到沒知覺了，飛龍開始覺得眼前發黑。但他搖了搖頭，讓腦袋清醒過來。

他寧願在皇陵前跪著死去，都不願意嫁給自己的兄長。

上天大概是和他開了個大玩笑，第二天的黃昏迎來一場罕見的暴雨。飛龍張開嘴巴喝了幾口雨水，總算是補充夠了水分。雨水把他身上的孝服都打濕了，喝夠了水的他這才開始覺得冷。他微微勾起嘴角，“父皇，孩兒說不定要來陪您了。”

打更的鐘聲傳來，又一個時辰過去了。

他閉上了眼睛。

－－－－－－－

“咚咚、咚咚！” 

敲門的聲音讓米海爾幾乎在榻上跳起來。等了兩天半點消息都沒有，他已經失去耐心了，只是礙於身份沒辦法衝進皇宮裡。他從榻上走下來，鞋子都沒穿就打開了門。

門外的卻不是苦候的佳人，而是一個頭髮都花白，腰都直不起來的老人。老人見了米海爾就連忙跪了下去，這倒讓王子殿下有點不知所措了。米海爾想了一下，這手都抖成這樣子了，就是個刺客也做不來什麼，於是就扶起了老人讓他進去了。

“老先生是？” 米海爾拼命回想起他那蹩腳的劉國國語，帶著濃重口音地問道，“找我有事？”

“王子殿下！請您救救飛龍殿下！小人是飛龍殿下以前的管家，殿下現在在皇陵跪了兩天了，放眼整個劉國就您能對皇上說句話啊！” 老伯帶著哭腔一口氣說了一堆，本來國語就學得不好的米海爾卻只聽懂了“救飛龍” 三個字。

“飛龍？救？哪裡？” 米海爾皺著眉，早知道就多和飛龍學著點了，他召了自己的譯官進來，“快譯！”

好不容易才聽明白的米海爾沒浪費半點時間，套上了鞋子就往外跑。原來是有個看守皇陵的侍衛看不過去了，托人通知了管家老爺爺，老頭子想起飛龍給他寫了不少信說羅剎國王子待他很好，就決定來這裡碰碰運氣了。

米海爾快馬加鞭，隨便披上雨衣就衝到城外皇陵，雨越下越大，每個雷響都像是打在在他心上似的。他聽見馬蹄聲從後傳來，原來葉也騎著墨香趕了過來。

“你打算怎麼做？” 黑馬的騎士問。

“先把飛龍帶回來，他那皇兄怎麼樣我才不管。” 白馬的王子回答。

在雨中奔馳了好一陣子，聽見馬蹄聲的皇陵守衛都跑了出來。他們之中雖然沒人見過米海爾的長相，但誰都知道飛龍殿下去了羅剎國，而眼前這異國男子明顯也是羅剎人。領頭的拔出了劍，“皇上有旨，不准任何人靠近這裡。”

米海爾和葉也同時下馬，拔出自己的劍。

“別敬酒不吃吃罰酒！” 侍衛大聲叱喝。

“聽不懂。” 

米海爾首先動了手，毫不猶豫地砍了第一個衝過來的人，葉也緊隨其後，兩三下就把人砍了，不過半刻，皇陵之外竟是血流成河。

“殿下，這邊。” 暗角中冒出一個身影，米海爾猶豫了一下就決定跟上了。

“小人是通知管家老先生的人。” 那個侍衛一邊跑，一邊向葉和米海爾解釋，“小人以前受過飛龍殿下的恩惠，實在不忍殿下受如此對待……” 

他帶路轉了幾個彎，雖然天黑加上雨大實在是看不清，但在一個新造牌坊前的空地，明顯躺著一個人。

米海爾急步上前抱起了飛龍探了一下鼻息，美人雖然虛弱，但呼吸仍然平穩。飛龍身上的衣服和長髮都已經濕透，米海爾把飛龍的外衣脫下，用自己穿暖了的雨衣緊緊包裹好飛龍。他們一行人回到皇陵的入口，葉幫著米海爾把飛龍抱上了馬，由羅剎王子抱在懷中。

“你跟我們走吧。” 米海爾揮下馬鞭前對著侍衛說，“不然被那傢伙知道了，你也活不了。”

“……謝王子殿下。小人定必為飛龍殿下鞠躬盡瘁，死而後已。”


	14. Chapter 14

米海爾抱住意識不清的飛龍可走不快，於是就讓葉先回去請了醫師等著，等他回到客棧時，幾個醫師早就已經在等著了。他把美人身上濕的衣服都脫了，等他幫飛龍換上乾的袍子後，他才突然發現自己做了什麼，頓時面紅耳赤。他都驚訝自己什麼時候變得那麼正人君子了，竟然能目不斜視地為飛龍換衣服。

飛龍身體受了涼正在發燒，膝蓋上也是血肉模糊。醫師開了湯藥也為飛龍敷了膏藥，米海爾一匙一匙的餵進昏睡中的美人口中。一個晚上飛龍都迷迷糊糊的，意識清醒了一會兒，又馬上合上了眼睛。米海爾把他抱在懷中保暖，看見飛龍因發燒和疼痛而緊皺的眉就心疼不已。

“不要…” 飛龍喃喃自語，“我不要嫁給你……”

劉焰燕，這到底是什麼回事？

※※※※※

飛龍早上已經醒了過來，雖然腦袋還是迷迷糊糊的，但一覺醒來發現自己躺在米海爾的懷中，身上衣物也是乾淨的，也不難猜想發生了什麼事情。他擔心焰燕會怪罪下來，想悄悄爬起來時，膝蓋的傷卻讓他倒了下去，反而把米海爾也弄醒了。

“嗷！疼疼疼。” 米海爾驚醒過來，一張眼就看見飛龍倒在自己懷中，又是驚又是喜的，“飛龍，你醒來了？”

“我疼…” 

米海爾溫柔地讓飛龍靠著枕頭坐在床上，小心翼翼地摸了摸他的額頭，熱已經退了不少。他叫客棧小二送來一碗白粥，又召了醫師，仔細地照顧著還很虛弱的美人。

“發生什麼事了？”

“……” 飛龍閉口不談。他又怎麼可能把自己兄長不倫的想法說出口？

劉焰燕卻如想像中不同，沒有帶著人來興師問罪了，大概還是顧忌米海爾的身份吧，他只是派了人傳旨給飛龍。

陰陽怪氣的侍官來到米海爾的房間，本來想讓飛龍跪著接旨的，卻被米海爾一個眼神嚇得不輕，差點就自己跪下去了。

“皇、皇帝詔曰，昨夜有人驚擾皇陵，阻礙飛龍王爺盡孝道。今派五百精兵守衛先皇陛下之陵，飛龍王爺務必信守承諾。欽此。”

“信守承諾？” 米海爾狐疑地看著飛龍。

“……請公公回主上一句，飛龍定必信守諾言。” 美人扶著椅背，咬著牙站了起來，接過了聖旨。待侍官離開之後，他才轉過身看著米海爾，“謝謝你。我換套衣服，就去皇陵那邊了。”

“為什麼？”

“你不必等我了。” 飛龍低下了頭，“我怕皇兄會怪罪你，你……快點回去羅剎國吧。”

“……我不准你去。” 

米海爾扯住飛龍的手腕。整整一年間，他都是細心呵護著那總是戰戰兢兢的公主殿下，從沒對飛龍大聲說話，更遑論用命令句了。飛龍愣了一下倒是不再掙扎，對呢，他可是處於身不由己的位置。

“你昨晚說夢話了。” 米海爾把語氣放軟，“是你皇兄要把你許配給誰嗎？” 

“……” 飛龍見他決意要一個說法，手腕上的力度有增無減，只好低下了頭，“他…要我選擇，一直跪在父皇陵寢，或是嫁給他。”

米海爾震驚得說不出話，雖然明知道焰燕和飛龍沒有血緣關係，但就是民風相對開放的北方諸國，這也是莫大的禁忌。

“……我不準你嫁，也不準你跪！”

※※※※※

飛龍膝上的傷不算很重，但走起路來還是疼得美人急汗直流，加上他還在發燒，整個人暈呼呼的，米海爾就乾脆把他抱起來放上馬車，一行人浩浩蕩蕩地往皇宮出發。說起來，米海爾可是千萬個不願意讓飛龍再見到他哥哥，可是他又怕這倔強又不自愛的美人趁著他出門了，自己又跑回去皇陵那邊跪了。

參加早朝的文武百官排滿了朝堂，米海爾扶著飛龍，無視阻攔的侍衛和官員，徑直走到大殿的中央。

“怎麼？見了飛龍王爺都不會拿椅子出來嗎？” 米海爾大聲叱喝站在一旁的侍官。

“賜座。” 焰燕微微一笑，“退朝。”


	15. Chapter 15

焰燕帶著微笑走下王座，站在微微發抖的飛龍身前，如一個好兄長一樣彎下腰為美人探熱。還有點燙手呢，昨天的雨實在太大了。

“飛龍，怎麼不在皇陵那邊跪著?” 焰燕壞笑著說，“是想通了嗎？”

米海爾擋在飛龍身前，“既然先皇的葬禮已經結束，飛龍也已經表了孝心了，沒有別的事情我就帶飛龍回國了。”

“飛龍才不想跟你回去呢。” 焰燕笑得扭曲，他捧起飛龍的一縷髮絲，“飛龍想留在哥哥身邊吧，我都記得我們飛龍出發那天樣子多可憐了。”

“劉國把質子送來我國，這可不是你說召回就召回的。” 米海爾瞇起了眼睛，總讓人覺得他是頭隨時展開攻擊的威猛雄獅。“你可別忘了最初為什麼要送飛龍來。”

焰燕卻是毫不在意米海爾口中的威脅。他可不信羅剎國會為了一個質子而動武，他們要人的話，他的後宮佳麗可以讓羅剎國隨便挑，只要飛龍回他身邊就好。他一臉憐愛地用手背掃着飛龍的臉頰，美人想躲開，卻被兄長捏住了下巴。

“劉焰燕！你別發瘋了！” 飛龍用力揮開他的手，“世人會如何評價你我？”

“我一句命令，就再也不會有人敢說你曾經是我弟弟了。” 焰燕笑著說，“當皇帝真是好啊。”

“哈。” 米海爾失笑，“你可是連在朝堂百官前公布你那下作的想法都不敢啊。”

這句話似乎是說到焰燕的痛處，他一揮衣袖，往旁邊躲著的侍官喊，“讓他們都上朝來！” 

文武百官上了朝都是面面相覷的，誰都知道以往的太子爺忌妒二王子，現在一個都登上天子之位了，另一個則待在千里之外，怎麼想都不應再有關聯了，然而現在大殿中氣氛僵硬，皇帝面色鐵青，飛龍王爺皺緊了眉，但那異國王子卻笑得歡快，百官連氣都不敢大聲呼出。 

“好，好！” 米海爾大笑著說，“那陛下，你能在大家面前說說你想做什麼嗎？”

“呵。” 焰燕轉身走回王座。雖然世人總說他才華不及飛龍，但他也不是胡混著長大的，朝堂上如何包裝自己的想法他很清楚，“朕念及弟弟思鄉愁緒，決定從羅剎召回飛龍，以後待在朕的身邊扶持社稷。有感羅剎國一年來對飛龍照顧有嘉，羅剎日後可享貿易之便，另外於宗室王女中挑美人五名送往和親。”

飛龍在米海爾耳邊低聲為他傳譯，“……就是這樣。你快點走吧，待在劉國很危險，他…他的命令是絕對的。” 

米海爾低聲問道，“你想嫁給他嗎？”

“當然不想。” 飛龍微微搖頭。他拼命用還不算熟練的羅剎語向米海爾傳達離開的急切性，“他不會放過你的，你對我很好，我不想你出事。”

“你想跟我走嗎？”

飛龍愣了一下。自小就被兄長教導要聽話的他，總覺得眼前的只是絕望。他甚至做好了死在這裡的準備，寧願自刎，都不願與自己的兄長苟合。原來，還有別的選項？飛龍點了點頭。

米海爾下定了決心。他召了自己的譯官，站在大殿的最前方，臉上帶著永遠的自信。

“陛下所知道的只是一開始的事罷了。”米海爾揚了揚披風，掃了掃瀏海，“我們這次來，本來是想與先皇談些事情，不料到半路上我們收到了噩耗。本王子雖然是羅剎人，但也知道劉國需守孝三個月的規定，所以飛龍和我就決定先不公開。”

看著焰燕那滿嘴的鬼話，米海爾都快笑出來了。要說狡辯他可是自信得很，只望美人願意為他圓謊了。

“我們兩情相悅，已私下互訂終身。” 米海爾在文武百官前牽起了飛龍的手，“待孝期一過，我們就成親。”

“……！” 飛龍也難掩驚訝。但轉念一想，放眼劉國，能助他逃離困境的就只有米海爾一人。他深呼吸了一下，忍着膝蓋的疼痛向焰燕跪下，“請皇兄成全。”

“一個質子不算什麼，但事關我深愛的人，就是要大動干戈，我也會把飛龍帶回去。” 米海爾一臉嚴肅，話中帶著不容拒絕的威嚴。

在百官面前把話都說成這樣了，要不開戰，要不就成全他們，焰燕再是蠻橫也說不出阻止的話，更何況他心底也是清楚自己的心思可不是倫常所允許的。

因愛成恨，卻又捨不得。

去春零落暮春時，淚濕紅箋怨別離。  
常恐便同巫峽散，因何重有武陵期?  
傳情每向馨香得，不語還應彼此知。  
只欲欄邊安枕席，夜深閑共說相思。


	16. Chapter 16

那天朝堂上的天子臉色發青，咬牙切齒地答應了弟弟的婚事，日後米海爾回想起來都得笑半天。不過當時他沒理太多，只顧著把還在發燒的美人帶回客棧休養。

大概是放下了心頭大石，飛龍回到客棧就睡了整整一天，嚇得米海爾召了全京城的最好的大夫一個接著一個為他診症，再一口一口的餵他喝藥。還好自幼習武的飛龍身體其實很好，休息夠了，燒也自己退了。見飛龍終於清醒過來，他倆才想起現在已經訂了親，一時竟然尷尬起來。

“……對不起，委屈你了，日後你要娶妾我絕不過問。” 飛龍低著頭道歉，為了救他離開皇兄的魔掌，米海爾就被逼和他成親。雖然他去了羅剎之後未曾目睹，但米海爾花花公子的聲名他也不是沒聽過，喜歡女色的一個人竟然要和一個男人成親，對他來說大概是莫大的委屈吧。

“胡說什麼，這倒是委屈你了。” 米海爾揉了揉飛龍的臉，為了逃離一個男人，最後卻落在另一個男人手上，他心底雖然高興能娶得美人歸，卻也感到對不起飛龍，“我絕不會虧待你的。”

雖然同居了一年，突然卻成了天下間最親密的關係，兩人總覺得不知該如何相處，最後還是米海爾笑著打圓場，回去了自己的客房。

隔了幾天，焰燕派來了一群尚服局的宮人為飛龍量身做衣服，沒多久又來了幾個司飾帶著新畫的首飾設計圖來，甚至後來連尚食局的管事都親自來拜訪，詢問在儀式上想用什麼膳。飛龍皺了皺眉，他本來打算身體好點之後就和米海爾離開劉國，以免節外生枝，看來焰燕卻是鐵下了心要他在這裡出門了。 

事到如今，他再也無法說服自己焰燕對他只是單純的兄弟之情。但他也很清楚，焰燕是絕不願意讓自己受人虧待的，就算是以前只能待在王子府的日子，他的俸祿和宮中來的物資都從未少過半分，如今自己的大婚，焰燕肯定也是堅持用最好的物資辦理。

米海爾也是被劉國習俗弄得糊里糊塗了，他寄了家書回國向父皇母后，還有尤利王叔稟報婚事，等來的卻是相國波利斯的一句 “我早就猜到了，趕緊搞定把王妃帶回國”，再加上幾千兩銀讓他添置迎親用品，別丟了羅剎國的臉。

婚事不用他們自己操心，飛龍每天茹素，又在佛寺念經為父皇求冥福，專心守孝。米海爾可是再也不敢讓飛龍一個人出門了，他陪着飛龍出入，但二人卻是相敬如賓。

“臣弟和他還沒……正式結髮，不宜過於親密。” 飛龍應付焰燕的問話而隨便扯了個謊，在一向守禮的他身上倒覺合理。

三個月倒是很快過去，米海爾憑著他那只有那麼幾句的劉國語，竟然順利搭訕了客棧老闆娘，讓老闆娘幫他準備傳統的迎親物品。

在焰燕堅持之下，飛龍在大婚的前一天搬了去皇宮，米海爾派了他帶來的所有護衛跟著他，就怕到最後焰燕臨時變卦。

飛龍對著鏡子整理妝容，還有幾個時辰就是他的大婚了。這是他小時候住的寢宮，他記得他那時候和皇兄一起在書房學習，然後到御林軍訓練所跟著武官們練武，閒時就在御花園玩躲貓貓，就算只是跌倒擦傷，皇兄就會擔心得召太醫來診，那時候他們的感情是多麼的好。是什麼時候開始，皇兄開始疏遠自己的？

“飛龍。” 焰燕獨自一人進來了寢宮，嚇得飛龍手上的梳子差點都掉了。焰燕不以為然，接過了梳子，一頭柔順的烏絲像會在手上溜走似的，焰燕卻是熟練地為飛龍梳起了髮髻。“哥哥之前嚇到你了。”

“……” 飛龍不語，只是默默盯著鏡子中的自己。

焰燕為他梳了一個男子髮髻，戴上銀冠，最後插上了他為飛龍新造的玉簪。飛龍盯著鏡子仔細一看，果然還是牡丹造型的白玉。

“哥哥不捨得你。” 焰燕雙眼通紅，似癲狂，又似斷腸，“如果我們不是生在皇家，如果我們不是兄弟……”

“皇兄。” 飛龍轉身看著焰燕的眼睛，“飛龍不是生在皇家，與皇兄也不是親兄弟，但我一向敬重您，視您為我的親手足。” 他停了一回，“謝皇兄成全我的婚事。”

“那小子要是待你不好……你就回來我身邊。” 焰燕勾起了嘴角，卻讓他看起來更癡醉了。“皇兄、皇兄就在這裡等你。”

“……臣弟會過得很好的。”

飛龍請走了焰燕，沒想到卻迎來了本來守在門外的葉。飛龍注意到葉捏緊了拳，彷彿那才能讓他臉上保持冷淡的神情，只是那雙通紅的眼睛卻出賣了他。

“飛龍殿下。” 葉低下了頭，“屬下永遠只擁護您一個，無論您的身份是王子、質子還是王妃，我的忠誠只對您一人。”

“……謝謝。” 飛龍微微一笑，他可是個心思細膩的人，在羅剎國的一年間葉可是他最常聊天的對象了，他又怎麼可能察覺不了他的心思。

只是這是不可能的。他們身份懸殊，身不由己，有緣無份。他想了一回，不該有的念頭，就該徹底粉碎。

“葉，我穿婚衣好看嗎？” 

“……好看。” 

吉時到。


	17. Chapter 17

婚禮的儀式太繁瑣，兩個人跟著尚儀的指示糊里糊塗地完成了迎親、出門、拜堂什麼的，又是跪又是拜，別說米海爾這個異邦來的人了，連飛龍也是頭昏腦脹的。

一輪的酒宴過去，直到二更米海爾送走了賓客，兩人坐在寢室的新床時，他們才確確實實感受到他們已經成了親。看著房內的花燭，滿房子的吉祥裝飾，身旁美人穿著大紅婚衣，更顯美艷動人，米海爾突然想起來最近學的一句，“洞房花燭夜，人生四大樂事之一也”。

飛龍捏緊了放在大腿上的拳，身為男子，雖未經人事，他總算是知道床第之事的，加上劉國向來男女不忌，與男人如何做那檔事他也不是不知道。可是，要他和米海爾……果然還是不安。

米海爾大概也是感覺到氣氛尷尬，他裝模作樣地環顧房間，最後視線落在床上的一條白綢。

“這是什麼？” 滿房子的紅，就這綢緞是突兀的白。

“……” 飛龍臉一紅，“這是…女子落紅，證明自身貞潔的。我、我們都是男子，這只是傳統上放著罷了。”

“……你知道嗎，男人和男人之間要是太激烈，也是會見紅的。” 米海爾不知道該如何委婉地說出來，只好把視線放在遠方的屏風上。

兩人沉默地並肩坐在床上，直到花燭都燒了一半了，米海爾才嘆了一口氣。

“你別怕，我不會碰你的。” 米海爾溫柔地為摸了摸飛龍的長髮。他再在懷中取出小刀，在飛龍還沒來得及理解發生什麼事之前，就往手指輕輕一割，滴了幾滴血在白綢緞之上。“這樣，就算我們已經圓房了。”

飛龍驚訝地看著他，又馬上牽起米海爾的手仔細看看他的傷口，血還在流，他一時不知道該怎麼辦，就微微張開嘴巴，把米海爾受傷的手指含了進去。

“飛、飛龍……” 這回倒是米海爾滿臉通紅了，他連忙把飛龍推開，“你這樣…我哪能忍得住啊？”

“……嗯？” 飛龍歪了歪頭，突然明白了話中含義，馬上臉頰紅得和身上的婚衣一樣。“我、我們……”

米海爾把他推了在床上，再俯身上去，愛惜地用手背撫摸著美人的臉。飛龍緊張得緊緊閉上了眼睛，等了一回，卻沒感覺到有任何動作。他悄悄睜開眼睛一看，卻只看到米海爾帶著無奈笑容的臉，衣服還都規規矩矩地穿着。

“別怕，在你準備好之前，我不會碰你的。” 米海爾只是輕輕吻了一下飛龍的額頭，“你先睡覺吧。”

米海爾爬了起來，走向房間一角的屏風後，不久就傳出衣物摩擦的聲音。身為男子，飛龍自然知道米海爾在屏風後在做什麼，他卻只能羞紅了臉，把外衣脫了，用棉被把自己包得嚴實，閉上眼睛試著入睡。過了一回，他感覺到米海爾吹熄了蠟燭後爬了在床上，卻是背對著自己。

“爭奈心性，未會先憐佳婿。長是夜深，不肯便入鴛被。與解羅裳，盈盈背立銀釭，卻道你但先睡。” 

古時十五六歲女子出嫁尚且如此，自己卻已過立冠之年，頂天立地的男子又豈能如此般忸怩？反正無論如何他倆都已正式結髮了，總不能一直名不符實。

飛龍下定了決心，轉個身面對著米海爾。

那位金髮王子卻沒有準備行周公之禮，反而是去見周公了。

美人張目結舌，最後生着悶氣把被子拉過來自己那邊，氣鼓鼓地睡過去了。

若干年後的米海爾還是想不通，在新婚之夜他到底搞砸了什麼，才會導致美人整整一週間完全不理他。明明自己禮數周全，紳士面具沒有掉下，為什麼第二天啟程回羅剎國時，飛龍卻是對他不瞅不睬的？


	18. Chapter 18

回到羅剎國的隔天，米海爾就被他本來在遊山玩水的父皇召了回城堡。原本米海爾和飛龍一個佔了大宅的東翼，一個佔了西翼，現在都成親了，這樣分開反而不妥，既然他現在一個人呆在家裡，飛龍就乾脆把自己的東西都搬去米海爾的房間了。

過了幾天才回家的米海爾卻是悶悶不樂的樣子。

“你怎麼了？” 飛龍擔心地問，怕是他父母責怪米海爾和男子成了親，“我該親自去拜見一下陛下的…”

“沒事…只是去了劉國幾個月，工作都堆積起來了。” 米海爾趁機抱了一下飛龍，“我累……”

“對不起，沒能為你分擔工作。” 飛龍有點愧疚，“說起來，之前古籍工作那邊，我看我還是辭了吧。畢竟現在，你是我的……夫君了。”

“嗯？” 米海爾眨眨眼，夫君這個詞真的怎麼聽怎麼高興，“我們羅剎可沒有把女人關在後宮的習俗，這裡氣候嚴苛，不論男女老少都得盡己所能工作才能生存下去，更何況你又不是女人。現在你名正言順了，我還打算把更多工作交給你呢。”

飛龍錯愕地看了他一眼，仔細回想，羅剎國的女子拋頭露面地工作的也不少，不說農家，連貴族女子當上女洋服裁縫，甚至學醫的都有，果然是環境造就了文化。

飛龍卻是有點猶豫了，自小他學的都是後宮不能干政，外戚只會壞事，雖然他是絕不承認自己是米海爾的後宮的。但畢竟…人都在羅剎了，類比起來好像也是王妃比較貼合自己的身份。

“真的可以嗎？”

“當然。你在家時是負責處理什麼的？”

“我沒有怎麼工作過。” 飛龍慚愧地說，“皇兄從來都不讓我有什麼實權。”

“呃，那麼我們從微服私訪開始做起吧。”

說是微服，但米海爾一向喜歡在民間亂晃，首都的百姓很多都認識這位毫無架子的王子，加上異國長相的飛龍，他們兩個根本微服不到哪裡去。米海爾牽著飛龍的手帶著他逛市集，甚至停在一家認識的店家，讓飛龍試著叫賣。

“我、我哪裡知道怎樣做！” 飛龍紅著臉說。以往一切吃喝用度都有人送到他府中，加上他素來喜歡清靜，劉國的市集他都沒怎麼去過，現在要他學著老闆叱喝叫賣也太難為他了。

“嘿嘿，看我的。” 米海爾對路過的年輕女生微微一笑，“這位漂亮的小姐，這蔚藍色的絲帶和你的眼睛實在太配了。”

看著米海爾熟練地搭訕，還順便多賣了幾件飾物，飛龍心中有點不是味兒。

賣就賣啊，做生意誰不會！

“這位先生，要買一件送給夫人嗎？” 飛龍拿起一雙珍珠耳環，“呃，這肯定和夫人的氣質很配的。”

“嗯？內子哪裡配得起這樣的耳環啦！”  
那個普通百姓打扮的大叔笑了笑。他認出了站在一旁快要笑出淚的米海爾，想起來最近聽說的事情，“不、不是吧？這位就是王妃殿下嗎？小人聽說王子娶了個劉國男人，沒想到竟然是如此漂亮的啊！” 

“呵呵，我的王妃自然是最漂亮的。” 米海爾笑著說，“大叔，我看這絲帶花也不錯，算我送你的了，拿回家哄哄夫人吧。”

“既然如此，就先謝過王子和王妃了！”

飛龍努力把絲帶花用彩紙包好，交到大叔的手上，雖然沒收到錢，但總算是賣出去了……吧？

米海爾從店子更裡面的地方回來，手上多出一件頭飾。那是一個束頭髮的暗紅色絲帶，上面有一朵銀造的玫瑰和幾顆小小的珍珠作點綴。他笨手笨腳的為飛龍綁馬尾，最後還是老闆娘看不過去了親自出來幫忙。

“這是……？” 美人看著鏡子中的自己，老闆娘把銀玫瑰移到辮子的旁邊，顏色和他的髮色確實很配。

“你那討厭的哥哥送你玉釵子，我就決定送你別的髮飾。我想了好久，還是覺得玫瑰最好。” 米海爾有點靦腆地笑著，雖然遊戲人間了很久，這麼認真地送禮哄人還是第一次。“本來羅剎成親的時候是要交換指環的，只是事出突然，我還沒準備好。”

“我、我也該送你信物才是。” 飛龍小聲地說。在劉國的三個月他只顧著為先皇守孝，根本把事情都忘了，他們這個親成得還真是粗糙。

天色已晚，兩人結伴回到家中，在外半是遊玩半是約會的，讓他們之間的氣氛輕鬆了不少，美人偶然露出的笑顏看得米海爾心動不已。

一天的美好卻被城堡來的一封信打破。

“東洋的使節要來了。”


	19. Chapter 19

回來羅剎已經一個多月，米海爾讓飛龍接手了不少貿易上的工作，雖然飛龍殿下本人說自己從沒真正辦過事，但畢竟是有才華到讓兄長都妒忌的人，很快就生意就上了手，隨手就賺了個翻倍，羅剎國的生意做得有聲有色的。大宅那邊的用人和消耗品使用也被飛龍親自審視整理了一遍，沒有大刀闊斧的刪減，卻是省下了一大筆錢，家裡打理得井井有條的，平日根本懶得管的米海爾也是嘖嘖稱奇。

私下那邊，王妃殿下卻是沒那麼厲害了。兩個人夜夜同床共枕，卻是如古書所寫“發乎情止於禮”的，最逾矩的竟然只是睡前的一個吻，還要是在臉頰上的。

不過也對，米海爾本來就是喜歡女色的人，又怎麼可能對自己有親密的舉動？

初夏午後，在玫瑰盛開的花園中，飛龍坐在洋傘下喝著茶休息。一開始和侍女們打好關係是對的，很多事只有女人知道，而侍女知道的分分鐘比她們照料的夫人小姐更多。

他眼前的是他讓侍女們收集的畫像，上面的大多是低階貴族的未婚女兒，太高級的貴族小姐即便是王室，大概也不願意當妾吧。飛龍讓侍女們按以往米海爾的喜好來挑，有這樣對貴族小姐評頭品足的機會，她們自然也高興地協助飛龍了。

說起來，羅剎國的畫師畫得真不錯，一個人的長相都如實地描繪了出來，劉國更著重所謂 “畫中的深意”，畫出來的人和本人大概只有氣質相同。他記得以前宮廷畫師給他畫的那張，管家爺爺看見都笑得快喘不過氣去了，焰燕還特地拿去裱了起來當笑話。

“飛龍，你在看什麼？” 騎著白馬的米海爾走了過來。飛龍隨手餵了柳博芙吃了一根蘿蔔，再向米海爾笑了笑。

“在幫你挑妾。” 飛龍拿起幾張畫像，“雖然不是我的妾…不過我覺得這幾個姑娘最好看了。”

米海爾下了馬，坐在飛龍身邊。他隨意看了幾眼，“都沒你半分好看，不要。”

“你始終是陛下的獨生子，怎麼樣也得生個繼承人。”

“誰跟你嚼舌頭了？怎麼突然又是納妾又是生子的。” 米海爾皺眉說。“該死的傢伙，得重罰。”

“沒有人跟我說。” 飛龍微微一笑，“你可別小看我，在皇兄身邊二十多年了，我可是很會察顏觀色的。”

“哦？” 米海爾苦笑，這小笨蛋可是死腦筋得很，連他的心意都看不清，還真敢說呢。他伸出手為飛龍掃了掃風吹亂了的頭髮， “剛收到城堡來的通知，東洋使節到了首都了，今天晚上我們去城堡為他接風。”

“嗯……”

該來的還是得來。羅剎和東洋本來沒有什麼交情，這次是趁著飛龍來了才攀上的關係，陛下知道自己會說東洋話，就把事情都交給他處理了。飛龍嘆了一口氣，總不能跟他們說麻見隆一曾經慫恿自己奪權吧。

不過現在他都在羅剎落地生根了，這念頭也該絕了吧。

※※※※※

晚宴上米海爾幾乎是黏住了飛龍，半步都不肯離開，生怕飛龍趁著這機會把什麼貴族小姐推給他。

他和麻見隆一只有幾面之緣，他第一次去劉國時，麻見剛好就快離開了，話沒說過幾句，只有個初步的印象。但一整晚守在美人身邊，卻讓他感覺到飛龍見了那男人之後有點不自在。

羅剎的宴會不能沒有酒，但飛龍初到時米海爾才發現他的酒量低得有點可憐，說不定連羅剎十歲的小孩都比他強。這個晚上，米海爾讓侍女給飛龍倒的是開水，美人雖然有點不滿被看扁，但這方面他還真的不能倔強。

“飛龍殿下，那天一別，沒想到再會時你就已經是別人的王妃了。” 麻見舉杯致意，“在下之前相約殿下賞櫻未能成行，未知這次能否與殿下一同遊覽羅剎？”

“這……” 飛龍猶豫了一下，先前和麻見單獨相見的經驗實在不是太好，“有機會的話。”

晚宴結束，麻見一行人將前往羅剎準備的別館休息，米海爾和飛龍也準備坐馬車回家了。米海爾和父皇在裡面談話，飛龍站在城堡大閘前等待僕人把馬車開過來時，飛龍卻被麻見抓住了手臂，拉去了城堡的一角。拉拉扯扯的成何體統？飛龍不敢張揚，只好跟著他走。

那天從劉國離開時，麻見可沒想到事情竟然會發展成如此。原來只是想擾亂飛龍的心神而開個小玩笑，暗中推波助瀾令他和焰燕相爭，東洋國在背後收漁翁之利，卻被飛龍逃離了劉國走向北方。然而現在飛龍成了羅剎國的人了，他要不透過飛龍拉攏羅剎，要不用他最擅長的挑撥離間，令羅剎和劉國起衝突，無論那一個對東洋來說也是百利而無一害。這些計畫中的關鍵，就是劉飛龍如何應對了。

對付聰明人，要先讓他心亂如麻。

“好久不見了，我的美人。” 麻見勾起嘴角一笑，在昏暗的燭光下顯得有點可怕。飛龍怕他又來強吻，充滿戒心地退後了一步。“呵呵，看你這反應，該不會還是個在室吧？”

“你！你胡說什麼！”

“……不會吧？” 麻見大笑了一聲，“噗，我就猜你是不是為了離開你那哥哥，沒想到王子殿下竟然肯配合你。既然你倆並無情意，要不你就跟我私奔回東洋吧？在公在私，我可是從始至終都很明白你的價值的，我保證絕對不會讓你獨守空閨。”

“你這渾蛋！” 

飛龍揚手打了他一耳光，啪的一聲，快得麻見感覺到臉上火辣辣才知道發生什麼事。從前聽聞劉飛龍纖細的外表下其實武功深厚，果真是深藏不露。

“哇嗷。” 

米海爾從後方笑著走過來，抱住了飛龍的腰。“我聽不懂你們在說甚麼，不過飛龍的耳光嘛，我也有幸品嚐過。” 

飛龍咬牙切齒的，情感上很想把他打得他的小廝都認不出來，理智卻阻止他繼續揍這個外國來的使節。

“哼！” 飛龍故意抱住米海爾的手臂，“回家了，夫君。”


	20. Chapter 20

回家的馬車比平日的來得熱鬧。一般來說，要是飛龍不想說話，米海爾也就由他安靜地坐着了，但今天他卻是打破沙盤問到底的纏著飛龍。

“你們剛剛在說甚麼？”

“沒什麼。”

“騙人。”

“嗯。”

“……” 米海爾想了一下，他可是被飛龍打耳光的前輩，“他調戲你了？”

“……所以你之前是調戲我了？” 飛龍瞇起了眼睛。

“沒有沒有，那次純屬我劉語不好，口誤。” 米海爾趕緊搖搖頭否認，可不能在重要關頭把美人氣跑了。“所以他說什麼了？”

飛龍瞪了他一眼，最後低聲地說了一句。

“……他笑我了。”

米海爾表情一變，撩起車門簾子，“停車！改道去使節館！老子要打得他滿地找牙！” 

車夫一聽王子的命令，馬上就煞停了馬匹，準備轉彎，飛龍焦急地揚起了簾子大喊，“別管他，回家去！”

“啊？這口氣我可吞不下去，去使節館！”

“笨蛋！不准！” 飛龍把正要跑出去自己開馬車的米海爾扯回車廂，“米海爾，他是使節！”

“米·海·爾？” 他故意一頓一字的說出，逗逗臉皮薄的王妃，“我記得剛剛有個特別好聽的叫法來著。” 

飛龍耳朵都紅了，“……笨蛋。” 

車夫笑著繼續往家裡駛去，王子和王妃恩愛甜蜜，可喜可賀。

※※※※※

回到家的米海爾還是笑得甜滋滋的，雙手環抱着飛龍的腰死活都不放手，與其說是他夫君，倒不如說是頭金毛尋回犬，還要是特別黏人的那種。

飛龍摸了摸那頭金毛，“有那麼高興嗎？”

“嗯嗯！” 得寸進尺的某位王子用鼻子蹭了蹭美人的頸窩，“夫人，能不能再那樣叫我一聲？”

“以後你想讓你的“夫人”們怎麼叫都行。” 飛龍淡然地笑著說，“你只要把我之前住的西翼房間留給我就夠了，其餘你喜歡怎麼樣都可以。”

“怎麼又提納妾了，該不會是尤利跟你嚼舌頭了吧？” 

米海爾還是不肯放手，剛剛酒宴上為飛龍擋酒多喝了兩杯，飛龍身上那絲質的衣服讓他覺得很涼快。美人身上傳來淡淡的香味，他以前好奇地問過飛龍，是他在劉國帶來的侍女們用檀香把衣服都熏了一遍。

飛龍轉身回抱了米海爾，頭靠了在他肩上，他想起了麻見的話，眉眼帶著落寞。這婚姻只是掛名的，兩人自然沒有更親密的舉動，當米海爾納了妾生了孩子，他哪裡還記得自己？

未懂事之前就被親生父母遺棄，長大後焰燕也容不下他，將來米海爾的夫人大概也不會待見自己。從小他就是被拋棄的人，只求一容身之所罷了。

心底明白得很，為何又覺得寂寞。

“我生活很簡單的，讓我三餐溫飽就夠了。” 飛龍頓了一下，“我會待在自己房間，不會出來礙眼的。”

“……” 米海爾一聽就皺起了眉，明明一路上都好好的，怎麼突然看上去快要滴出淚來了。借著酒意壯膽，米海爾一把橫抱起飛龍。“可是為夫只想要你一個。”

米海爾不顧飛龍的驚呼和掙扎，把美人就那樣抱回了寢室。

一將飛龍放在床上，美人就馬上縮在一角，警惕地看著米海爾。金髮的男人卻無視了這一點，拉着飛龍的手腕就把他壓在身下了。

“你、你在做什麼？”

“唔……劉語好像是叫……周公之禮？” 米海爾仔細觀察著飛龍的表情，他歪了歪頭，表情無辜得像頭小奶狗，眼神卻銳利得像萬獸之王。

“你又不喜歡我 。” 飛龍的聲音有點發抖，那雙黑夜般的眼睛死死盯著米海爾。

米海爾聽見這話，本來的狠勁都馬上洩氣了。他到底是在哪裡出了錯，讓這小笨蛋誤會了？他一直擔心飛龍害怕，一直都小心呵護著，不敢逾矩半分，沒想到在飛龍眼中卻覺得自己在疏遠他。

“我說，你到底是真不懂還是假不懂……”


	21. Chapter 21

米海爾躺了下去，把還在發抖的飛龍擁入懷中，低聲在美人的耳邊說了幾句近乎見不得人的愛語，一向嚴守禮教的王妃哪裡有聽過如此直白的話，他臉都紅得快要滴出血來了。

“夫人，我就直話直說了吧。” 米海爾深呼吸了一下，“你真的笨死了。”

“啊？！” 本來還被米海爾的情話弄得腦袋迷迷糊糊的飛龍瞬間清醒過來，翻開被子一臉不滿。

“我可是從成親那個晚上忍到今天了。” 米海爾嘆了一口氣，裝得奶聲奶氣的，“米沙好可憐。”

飛龍白了他一眼，好好的氣氛就被他一個撒嬌破壞掉了。他翻了身背對著米海爾，把自己藏在被窩裡。

誰知那雙手卻是直接摟住了飛龍的腰，熟練地解開了他的腰帶。飛龍驚呼著抓住那雙狼手，才剛抓到左手，那隻右手卻已經把他的衣領都拉開了，飛龍感覺自己和一頭喜歡撲人的巨型金毛狗狗打架。沒過多久，原本連一根頭髮都梳得整整齊齊的美人就變得衣衫不整，衣領半敞，露出那分明的鎖骨，長衫的下擺也被米海爾翻了一半，遮不住那雙雪白的長腿。

看著還衣著齊整的米海爾，飛龍就來氣了。他隨手拉住了王子服的裝飾，一拉一扯，米海爾的上衣就被他脫了下來，健碩的身形讓飛龍不禁偷偷多看了幾眼。

大家都是半蔽體的，公平了。飛龍卻是停下了手，不知道該怎麼做。聽，是有聽說過，但劉國的人都是用不少隱語比喻來描述，具體是怎麼樣的他還真沒什麼概念。

“……？” 米海爾狐疑地看著他，就怕美人出其不意地把自己反撲了，等了一會兒，他勾起了壞笑，“飛龍，你…呃，該不會是個處－”

“閉嘴。” 飛龍臉帶紅暈，“麻見笑我，連你也是嗎？”

“我哪有笑你。” 米海爾的嘴角微微向上，倔強又懵懂的大美人太好玩了吧。

飛龍慢慢退後，米海爾則漸漸拉近雙方的距離，最後在床的角落，終於如願吻上了那雙紅唇。美人由起初的被動，慢慢學會了回應對方的熱情，甚至試著伸出舌頭纏綿。

米海爾拿來幾個枕頭墊高讓飛龍靠著，再在床頭櫃子中取出白色膏狀的潤滑。飛龍睜大了眼睛，同床了這麼久，他可不知道原來藏着這種東西。

米海爾怕飛龍害羞，就沒有把他身上的衣物剝下，只是伸手進長衫下擺把褻褲扯了下來。他用舌頭在美人粉色的乳尖上打轉以分散他的注意力，指尖已沾了不少油膏，按壓在入口上。

“別怕。” 指尖探入，那極端緊緻的觸感表明了從未有人到訪過此地。

“嗯啊…” 美人嗚咽帶著哭音，有點疼，但更多的是米海爾給他的快感。米海爾另一隻手也沒閑著，在按摩後方的同時也沒忘記照料前方的兄弟。“米、米海爾…”

是那一點了。米海爾輕輕按壓，果不其然，飛龍馬上就有很大反應，他睜大了眼睛，咬住自己的手背也阻止不了媚人的聲音，“嗯啊！！” 飛龍弓起了背，白濁的液體沾滿了二人的身體。

“對、對不起！” 飛龍從快感中緩過來後，馬上在還沒褪去的長衫中翻出手帕為米海爾擦拭。金髮王子卻只是笑笑，在美人的額上再落下一吻。

他把枕頭平鋪好，再將飛龍翻過去背對著自己，俯身下去，美人耳邊低語，“準備好了嗎？” 不待羞澀的美人點頭，米海爾輕輕掀開了長衫的下擺，那火熱的部位對準了入口，緩緩入侵。

“嗯啊啊啊啊！” 美人咬住牙承受著剛開始的痛楚，雙腿被米海爾大大的分開了，他用手肘支起上半身，感受著對方在自己身體內衝刺，很快，痛楚就被快感取代，飛龍覺得頭昏腦脹的，好像流連在樂土之中。體內的一陣暖流讓他稍微清醒過來，沒幾秒卻又被自己的高潮推回去混沌之中。

米海爾緩了一下，還沒退出來，卻又有了雄起之勢。飛龍半睜著眼，自己向前滑下，翻了身面對著米海爾。

“膝蓋的舊傷疼……” 飛龍口齒不清地說了一句。

“抱歉，是為夫不夠體貼。” 米海爾安慰地吻了他一下。他把飛龍一條腿抬高在自己肩上，“夫人身體真是柔軟。”

“我、我練武可不是為了這－啊啊啊！”

那天晚上纏綿了不知多少個時辰，到最後他們也不知道自己是睡著了還是昏過去了，只知道王妃難得地睡過了頭。

“在下東洋使節麻見隆一，想拜訪王妃殿下，為昨夜失禮之事賠罪。” 

“這個……” 管家面露難色，昨夜米海爾把飛龍抱上房一事，府中不少僕人都看見了，殿下夫夫今天連早餐都沒起來吃，昨夜發生什麼了不言而喻。“王妃身體不適，請擇日再來吧……”

“身體不適……？” 昨夜那巴掌可不是身體不適的人能打出來的，真沒想到竟然是這樣的發展，劉飛龍果然是個有趣的人。

麻見笑著向管家告辭，留下了一點禮物和信件，要管家轉交飛龍手上。


	22. Chapter 22

對於自小就是個拼命三郎的飛龍來說，他還是第一次一覺睡到中午。睡懶覺對他來說是生活糜爛的代名詞，一個正經青年就該日出而作日落而息，過充實的日子。

而他充實的一天，絕對不包括一睜眼就看見他夫君在啃自己脖子。

“你是狗狗嗎……” 

“我是狗狗，你就是撓人的貓貓。” 昨夜飛龍都不知道留了多少爪痕在他背上了，今天睡醒躺平時還覺得有點刺痛，“你有沒有哪裡不舒服？昨天我太高興了，我該多照顧你的……”

“唔…還有點疼…” 飛龍揉了揉米海爾的頭髮，“肚子餓。” 

“我叫了管家送午飯上來了。” 米海爾依依不捨地再親了飛龍臉頰一下。他爬了起來披上睡袍，在床邊小櫃翻出一個小盒子，再在床邊牽著飛龍的手單膝跪下。

“飛龍，那時候事出突然未來得及準備。” 他打開小盒子，裡面的是一隻精緻的戒指，一朵盛開的玫瑰花中間鑲了一顆鑽石。米海爾小心翼翼地戴在飛龍的左手無名指上，“謝謝你願意成為我的夫人。”

飛龍低頭看著戒指微微一笑，他輕輕吻在戒指之上，彷彿在進行什麼莊嚴的儀式似的。在羅剎，指環代表的意思他很清楚，本以為米海爾只是出於善意把自己帶走，原來，郎君心中有真情。

飛龍在自己那邊的床邊櫃子翻出來一個還沒手掌大的小香囊，下面打了一個同心結。“你總是說我身上很香，我就想做個一樣的香囊給你，可是我連扣子都沒縫過……這是我讓侍女教我做的，繡功不好。” 

米海爾一臉喜出望外的收下來，還急著把香囊系在睡袍的腰帶上。他撲上還在床上躺著的美人，在脖子間蹭了一蹭，“是飛龍的味道欸～” 

“你很重！”

“哦？昨天晚上你可沒投訴這一點。”

“笨蛋！” 

管家不合時宜地敲了門，低著頭把餐車推了進來後就腳底抹油地跑了，阻礙王子打情罵俏的話，會被柳博芙踢的。

米海爾看飛龍半步都不想下床，就把餐車推到床邊，把幾個枕頭墊在飛龍背後，還順便把午飯吹涼了才送到美人嘴邊。估計是還疼著，但臉皮薄不肯直說吧，完事後溫柔地照顧娘子的才是好夫君啊。飛龍也不跟他客氣，讓他一口一口的餵自己吃午飯，手都懶得動。

“嗯？這是什麼？” 米海爾看到了管家放在盤子下的一封信，上面寫的是方塊字，他把信遞給飛龍，“給你的吧？”

東洋文字，估計是麻見隆一的吧。 飛龍撇了一眼，這傢伙給他的印象實在太差，初次見面就強吻了自己，然後一直慫恿自己奪權，這次還嘲笑了他和米海爾的關係，要不是得招待身為使節的他，他根本不想理會這個人。話說回來，性格那麼惡劣的傢伙真的適合當使節嗎？

飛龍打開一看，如以前收過的那封一樣，都是以詩詞開頭為昨夜的事情道歉，然後暗示自己更明白飛龍的價值。信紙以毛筆墨水寫成，卻在最後以羅剎國的羽毛筆加了一句，“王妃“身體抱恙”，在下擇日再來。”。 飛龍再看了一遍確定自己沒看漏之後，就把信丟在蠟燭燈裡燒了。“都是廢話。”

“噗，我本來還有點擔心你們之間的關係。” 米海爾拿來了木梳，為美人梳理睡亂了的頭髮，“你知道嗎？自從我給你戴了那髮簪後，玫瑰髮飾就在民間流行起來了。”

“……” 飛龍半躺在米海爾懷中休息，他腰還疼著，“你和首飾店老闆娘是什麼關係？”

“……？” 米海爾歪了歪頭，突然明白了話中的醋意，不禁笑了出來，“夫人一邊讓我納妾，一邊卻在吃醋呢。”

“……笨蛋。” 

※※※※※※

接下來的一週，麻見來了七次，七次都被米海爾給他吃了閉門羹。，一時說飛龍還不舒服，一時說飛龍出門了，反正說甚麼都不讓麻見進來自己家裡。這使節一看就是晃著狼尾巴，自己的娘子自己得保護好。

後來麻見站在飛龍寢室的窗前花園，向著在房內安心看書的美人招招手，卻引來了米海爾騎著馬過來驅趕不速之客。飛龍喝著茶偷笑，夫君那麼拼命的樣子真可愛。

不過再怎麼躲，只要是正式的場合，還是得見面的。那是兩國商討貿易的會議，米海爾一大早就和侍女們一起把飛龍打扮得漂漂亮亮的，還不忘插上他的玫瑰髮簪，他娘子美艷動人，可以看，就是絕對不能碰。

麻見一見到飛龍，就牽起了飛龍的手，打算行一個羅剎的吻手禮，卻被米海爾在中間截停，“夫人不行此禮。”

“是在下失禮了。” 麻見笑了笑，飛龍手上的指環可刺眼得很，“古說梅花驛外斷橋邊，寂寞開無主。看來孤高的梅還是找到了欣賞的人了。”

“麻見先生似乎獨愛梅花。” 飛龍保持得體的微笑，手卻是勾住了米海爾的臂，故意表現出片的鶼鰈情深的樣子，“夫君，不如先入席吧？”

“沒問題，夫人，請。”


	23. Chapter 23

麻見坐在飛龍對面，眼睛沒離開過那美麗的臉頰。從認識開始，他就愛以梅花比喻佳人，喜歡他那倔強之下藏不住的孤高，可是他萬萬沒想到竟被雪國的王子奪走了他的梅花。“庭院余寒，簾櫳清曉，東風初破丹苞。”

飛龍自然聽出來最後一句的深意，麻見仗着在場其他人都不會劉國國語，胡亂說話到幾乎是調戲他的程度了。他故作鎮定，“麻見先生的季節感被羅剎國的寒風弄混了？現在都已經是初夏了。”

“天地寂寥山雨歇， 幾生修得到梅花？羅剎王子好福分。” 麻見笑著說，也不理米海爾到底有沒有聽懂。

“梅花我不懂，但我的紅玫瑰確實是我幾生修來的福分。” 出乎眾人意料地，米海爾用劉國國語回了一句話。他緊緊牽著飛龍戴著指環的手，滿臉笑意地看著驚訝的飛龍，“怎麼了？我也有在努力學習夫人的語言哦，雖然你們吟詩作對的還是聽不太懂啦。”

貿易、文化交流等事，由於任性的羅剎王子不喜歡東洋使節而把優惠大大降低，麻見在心中盤算了一下，從東洋把貨物運來這裡，中間隔了個海和劉國，這個價格別說掙錢了，不虧本也得偷笑。他皺著眉拒絕，米海爾也無意挽回，既然談不下去，只好繼續吃飯，晚宴後就散場。

怕又被麻見拉走，飛龍這次飯後緊緊牽著米海爾，直到上了回府的馬車才放手。他回頭一看，見到的是夫君笑得像個笨蛋一樣。

“嘿嘿，飛龍依賴我欸。”

“我是怕你去揍他，才拉住你的。” 

“嘿嘿嘿嘿。” 

米海爾偷笑了好一陣子，突然想起正事似的板起了臉。飛龍看他這麼正經，也馬上坐直了身準備聽他說。

“夫人，我請了畫師明天來幫我們畫畫。”

“……你一臉嚴肅的就是說這個？” 飛龍白了他一眼。

“嗯，這可是我們成親之後第一幅畫，可重要了，我得想想在哪裡畫，穿甚麼……” 

※※※※※

麻見笑著送走了王子王妃的馬車，貿易談不成他倒是不怎麼懊惱，反正那也只是其次。他準備上馬車回去使節館時，卻被尤利叫住了。那個不苟言笑的男人似乎光有王叔的身份，沒什麼實權，談話時都是米海爾做主導，他只是默默在一旁看著罷了，參與度還沒劉飛龍高。

“尤利殿下。” 麻見行了一個簡禮，“殿下特地叫停了在下，未知所謂何事？”

“……貿易的事。” 

尤利往一旁看了一眼，示意麻見走去無人偷聽到的地方繼續談話。麻見點點頭，跟著他走到御花園的玻璃涼亭，關上了門確保他們的對話沒有第三者能聽到。

“和東洋貿易之事我會處理，我會讓米海爾把權力都交給我，你先別回去覆命。” 尤利劈頭就是正事，“米海爾被那妖妃蒙了眼睛，看不清時勢。”

“……殿下言下之意是？”

“呵呵，哪有什麼言外之意？” 尤利乾笑了幾聲否認，但卻是皮笑肉不笑的，“侄子只顧紅顏美色，若是好好指導一下還是能成材的，只要「他」不在。”

“呵呵，在下被您對侄子的循循善誘的感動到了，樂意為殿下解憂。”

麻見微笑著讓尤利送自己上了馬車，沒想到羅剎國內還有此等糾紛，自己還沒開始挑潑，就有人等不及了要出手了。

梅花啊梅花，果然是無意苦爭春，一任群芳妒。


	24. Chapter 24

米海爾思前想後，慣常的宮廷畫姿勢實在不太適合，美人再美都是個男人，他才不想讓飛龍擺出那些太女性化的姿勢。米海爾讓人在玫瑰花園內的一角搬來了雙人沙發，一人坐在一邊。飛龍一身黑底白蛇長衫，頭髮束成低馬尾，還不忘戴上米海爾送他的玫瑰銀飾髮帶。米海爾一身淡金王子服加上天藍色的披風，腰間皮帶上系著飛龍為他造的天藍色同心結香囊，兩人手牽著手，飛龍的玫瑰指環也進了畫面。畫師滿意地看著二人的衣著打扮，果然兩國和親重點就是文化的融和。

畫畫的時候模特們可不能有太大動作，米海爾很快就後悔挑在陽光普照的花園，還穿甚麼鬼披風了。還好他們不用真的等畫師完成作品，畫師只需要他們等到草稿打好就可以了。

“夫人，我熱……”

“嗯？會嗎？” 飛龍笑著回他，“你熱就讓侍女給你拿點冰點，餵你吃啊。”

“我不敢…” 

“沒什麼不敢的，成親之前我就說過，我絕對不會阻止你納妾的，我又怎麼會吃醋呢？” 

“你這就是吃醋啊…” 米海爾嘀咕。

管家這個時候跑了過來，看見王子滿頭大汗，就拿著手帕為米海爾擦了擦臉，再俯身在二人身邊低語，“東洋使節求見飛龍殿下。”

“……這傢伙怎麼糾纏不清啊，傳。” 米海爾皺著眉說。“夫人惹了不少狂蜂浪蝶，為夫可以吃醋嗎？”

“不准，我可以，你不可以。雖然我並沒有。” 

米海爾可不敢笑夫人毫無邏輯的發言，惹怒了他可沒有好果子吃。他唯有拼命藏起笑意，喚了麻見過來。

麻見一身輕薄的東洋服，帶著團扇，雖然羅剎的初夏還是微涼，但一身裝扮卻是很有夏日風情。他對著二人行了個簡禮，滿臉笑容。

“王妃，在下快要回國了，回國路上途經劉國。” 麻見還是一貫的微笑，“有事要在下傳達嗎？”

“……” 飛龍考慮了一下，自那次焰燕露出真面目後，他對皇兄的敬意已經蕩然無存。他成親後也不比從前，一封家書都沒有寫過回去了。可是他們始終是兩兄弟，現在他人都已經在羅剎，就是焰燕再有什麼心思，也不可能做得到什麼了。“你等我一下，我寫一封信給皇兄。替我轉告皇兄，我在這裡一切安好。”

麻見低頭答應，沒等米海爾下逐客令，就自行告退了。畫師此時也表示草稿已經打好了，米海爾急不及待地把披風脫掉，拉着美人跑回大宅，“夫人，我要吃冰點，你餵我。”

“小孩子嗎你！” 

雖是滿嘴嫌棄，飛龍卻是由著米海爾躺在自己膝上，再一口一口餵他吃著冰好的水果，一邊揉了揉那蓬鬆的金髮，“最近有朝中的人和我提及開發南方城市的事情，這麼重要的事真的要交給我嗎？”

“開發城市時要考慮到百姓生活上的配套，夫人最細心了。” 米海爾舒服得閉上了眼睛，“我接下來要忙著整頓軍隊，有你替我分憂真好。”

飛龍沒有回答他，只是繼續把冰葡萄送到夫君的嘴邊。

被委以重任，被信賴，還有被愛著的感覺原來是這麼好的。

※※※※※

麻見隔了幾天就向羅剎皇室辭行，臨走前尤利還特地與他見了一面。東洋的使節一如既往地微笑著答應，心底裡已經盤算好接下來的計策。

他一行人走了一個多月，再次到訪劉國的首都，先皇薨逝的傷感已經消失不見，取而代之的是朝氣滿滿的百姓日常，與羅剎停戰已經快要兩年了，儘管劉國皇室遇上了大大小小的事情，百姓的日子還是要過的。

麻見熟悉地往宮中出發，他一早就已經打點好拜見焰燕的事情了，引路的侍官們認得他的人也不少。

沒想到，還沒等侍官通傳，焰燕就自己跑了出來，一把將麻見拉進了大殿後方的書房，焰燕趕走了侍官，甚至還親自拉了把椅子給麻見坐。

“朕聽說你在羅剎那邊過來。” 焰燕也不寒暄廢話，直入正題。

“是的，陛下。” 麻見從懷中取出信件，“這是飛龍殿下托我送來的。”

“拿來！” 焰燕近乎是跳起來搶走信件，兩三下就撕開封口，仔細閱讀起來。

飛龍寫的也只是尋常事，自己一切安好，生活過得不錯，米海爾對自己很好，皇兄勿念。焰燕記得小時候曾笑過飛龍字跡太秀麗，像小姑娘似的，不知道什麼時候開始，弟弟都練出了如此有渾勁的字了。

“飛龍…飛龍他還好嗎？” 焰燕的聲音帶點顫抖。雖然自己一時逾矩，但他以為飛龍回去羅剎之後，會像之前那樣每個月寫家書給他，沒想到卻一直等不到。宮廷雖大，卻是走到任何地方，都想起和飛龍小時候在那兒做過的事。他撫摸著信紙，最後“勿念”兩字顯得特別刺眼。

麻見猶豫了一下。焰燕的反應看來是很重視飛龍，但上次他來到劉國的時候，飛龍卻是被閒置在王子府，手中什麼實權都沒有，最後更被他送去羅剎當質子。這兩兄弟的感情真是錯縱複雜，外人難以捉摸。

“殿下他……只是強顏歡笑罷了。”


	25. Chapter 25

焰燕猛然抬起頭，眉頭緊皺。“給朕說清楚！”

麻見乾咳了兩聲，清了清喉嚨。這樣看來，劉焰燕果然是很重視飛龍的，以往的冷待大概只是出於妒忌。

“殿下他在羅剎…過得不好。他身份尷尬，什麼都做不了，工作只是名義上給他掛個名，辦起事來卻是處處碰壁，連宮人都不給他好臉色。” 麻見繪聲繪色的描述著，“那位王子雖然口上說的有多愛飛龍殿下，可惜是個多情的人，在下離開羅剎時，他身邊已經有幾個貴族小姐，相信很快就會納為妾，到時殿下的處境……”

焰燕氣得雙手發抖。從小到大，他自己沒少欺負弟弟，卻絕不讓人虧待飛龍半分，以前有宮人敢嚼舌頭嘲笑飛龍不是親生的，他就親自把宮人的舌頭切了下來。生於皇室的他聽了麻見的話，不難回想起父皇那些不受寵的妃子，鬱鬱寡歡在後宮之中的景象，他的飛龍可不能受這種委屈。

“在下並非王室，但也有聽聞不受寵的後宮妃嬪生活悲慘。羅剎嚴寒，萬一耽誤了柴火熱湯，恐怕…”

“那傻孩子…我早就說了，哥哥一直在這裡等著他回來……” 焰燕喃喃自語地說著，幾乎忘了麻見也在場，“朕可不能讓人欺負我的飛龍。”

焰燕站了起來，在書房來回踱步片刻，時而站在書櫃前閉眼思索，時而又拿起茶杯把玩，最後他還是忍不下這口氣。

“傳令三軍，準備出兵羅剎！”

既然都是待在後宮，在朕的後宮裡，被哥哥寵著，不是更好嗎？

※※※※※※

飛龍這些天連坐下來喝茶的時間都沒有，自從米海爾讓他接管南方城市開發的事情，他就待在圖書館內把相關的書籍都看了一遍，羅剎文字他掌握的還不是很好，花的時間比想像中的多。再加上他實在不敢說自己了解民間生活，於是就讓葉有空時帶著自己在市井逛逛。

最近米海爾忙著軍中的事情，自己又有工作在身，每天聚少離多的，昨天難得米海爾有空，俗話說小別勝新婚，他們纏綿了一整個晚上，現在飛龍的腰背還有點疼。今天一早，米海爾就出門往城外視察了，估計得幾週後才回家，他們成親後還是第一次分開這麼久，說起來還是有點想念他。

他坐在米海爾給他安排的辦公室裡，和幾個大臣研究城內的設施。前幾天和葉逛市集時，他靈機一動想到一些新玩意，就拿起筆畫了個草稿，今天就是想問問看是否可行。

沒想到還沒來得及問，他辦公室的門就被人踢開。尤利帶著好幾個士兵闖了進來。

“……王叔，這是什麼意思？” 飛龍皺著眉問。他知道尤利並不喜歡自己，只是米海爾在的時候沒有表現出來罷了，但無論如何，這樣闖入也絕不合禮儀。

“人來，把這妖妃拿下。” 尤利冷笑著喊道。幾個士兵衝過去飛龍身邊，一人一隻手臂的把飛龍從座位拉了起來。

“你這算是什麼？” 飛龍瞇起了眼睛，“我可是王子的正室！”

“劉國集合大軍在邊境，你以質子身份來到羅剎，這種情況，我自然要把你拿下了。” 尤利不以為然地說，“把他關進大牢！”


	26. Chapter 26

一桶冷水澆在頭頂，飛龍那頭秀髮馬上就濕著黏在臉上，他的雙手被繩子綁著，士兵強行要他跪在地上，膝蓋的舊傷忍忍作痛。

“禍國殃民的傢伙，勾引男人的骯髒男人。” 

尤利讓其他人退了，拿起掛在牆上的馬鞭，一把抽在飛龍背上。飛龍咬緊了牙關，不肯哼聲，更不肯示弱，他自小雖然養尊處優，但不代表他不能承受皮肉之苦，飛龍閉上了眼睛，這就像是小時候習武時被師傅教訓罷了。

幾下鞭子落在身上，飛龍疼得眼淚都冒出來了，卻還是不肯哼出半聲。尤利嘖了一聲，一盤加了鹽的水就那樣倒在飛龍身上。

鹽水的刺激也無法令飛龍哭叫出來，他倒了在地上微微抽搐，拼命深呼吸緩解痛楚。尤利也知道可不能就這樣把他打死，就乾脆關上大牢的門走了。

飛龍躺了十多分鐘才勉強緩了過來，他全身衣物都濕透了，還好現在是初夏不至於會冷死，他慢慢爬到一旁的稻草堆中為自己保暖。他一邊試著咬開綁住雙手的繩子，腦袋一邊快速運作。

他說，皇兄召了兵馬聚集在邊境。

飛龍實在是想不通這前因後果，之前就是被羅剎大軍壓境，劉國招架不住，才把自己送過來當質子換取和平。為何兩年不到的時間，皇兄又再次點燃戰火？

他好不容易終於咬開了繩結，雙手恢復了自由。飛龍環顧了一眼牢房，正方形的房間三面都是牆，正前方是欄柵和鎖上的門，牢房地上只有一堆作為睡床的稻草和在角落放穢物用的小桶。他把濕透了的外衣脫下扭乾，一用力就拉扯到背上的傷。

疼，冷，累。比著是從前的自己，大概就眼一閉接受自己的命運了吧，反正自己從剛懂事起就是沒人疼的孩子，早晚會落得如此下場。不知道是不是被米海爾寵慣了，現在的飛龍卻沒半點放棄自己的想法。

飛龍靠在稻草上稍作休息，思考下一步。看來尤利是不會放過自己的了，葉…如果他夠機靈的話，應該去了找米海爾求救，而不是想獨自救出自己。可是米海爾人在城外，等收到消息趕回來也不知道要等多久，他可沒打算坐以待斃。

他側躺在稻草上，等待反擊的時機。

※※※※※※

葉在大宅中一收到王妃入獄的消息，心中充滿著憤怒和懊悔，懊惱的是為什麼剛好今天自己休假，沒有跟在飛龍身邊。飛龍獨自一人在異邦，偏偏在緊急關頭葉卻不在他身邊。

他氣的卻不是出兵的焰燕，也不是抓人的尤利，而是愚蠢的自己。

唯一能保護飛龍的人是米海爾，而米海爾一大早就出了城外工作，而巧合地今天就收到焰燕的軍隊集結的消息。這世上哪裡有這麼剛好的事情？

畢竟他是個久經訓練的人，腦袋很快就冷靜了下來。

是他，不小心把情報洩漏給麻見隆一了。

麻見隆一出發歸國之前他們閒話家常了一會兒，那時覺得和這使節交談甚歡，之後甚至有互通書信。麻見順道問了大宅主人們的近況，葉也沒多細想，回了說二人各自忙著公務。

作為護衛，這實在是失態，理應以死謝罪。

葉冷靜下來，當務之急，是把飛龍救出。他趁著還沒有人來大宅阻攔，交代了幾句，就騎著墨香往城門奔馳。


End file.
